<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Встреча by Kalman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734066">Встреча</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalman/pseuds/Kalman'>Kalman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metal Family (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, ООС, Ссоры/Конфликты, нецензурная лексика</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalman/pseuds/Kalman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>А что если #1 Лидия и Чес встретятся во взрослом возрасте</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Чес/Лидия Швагенвагенс</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Встреча первая</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Публикуется здесь https://ficbook.net/readfic/9589616</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лидия раздражённо хлопнула дверцей Ролс-ройса. Как любой ответственный человек, она ненавидела опаздывать. И как раз сейчас, если она не поторопится, случится именно это.</p><p>— Чёртовы пробки… — пробормотала она, пытаясь прибавить шагу в своих неприспособленных для подобных целей туфлях на десятисантиметровых шпильках.<br/>Повсюду сновали люди, но Лидия не обращала на них ровным счётом никакого внимания, в том числе и на бродяжно одетого мужчину с чехлом из-под гитары за спиной. До назначенной встречи оставалось девять минут. Ориентировочно, до места назначения пять минут. Отлично, она успевала. Раздражение сменилось небольшой радостью за то, что Лидия решила идти пешком, ведь пробка, вдоль которой она шла по тротуару, практически не сдвинулась с места.</p><p>— Хэ-эй, Глэм! Куда так торопишься, дружище?</p><p>      Глен? Или всё-таки Глэм? Лидия не была уверена не послышалось ли ей имя, которым называла Себастьяна Виктория — гориллоподная женщина, которую её брат додумался взять в жёны.</p><p>— Чувааак, ты чё не слышишь меня?</p><p>      На плечо Лидии опустилась тяжёлая мужская рука. С отвратительными грязными ногтями и отсутствием какого-либо намёка на маникюр! Лидия резко обернулась, лишь бы побыстрее сбросить с себя эту омерзительную конечность. Мужчина с секунду удивлённо рассматривал её лицо, после чего, сначала прыснул себе в кулак, а затем и расхохотался в голос.</p><p>— Ну ты даёшь. Чё у тебя с лицом, Глэм? Ты уже и губы начал красить?</p><p>      Лидия скривилась ещё сильнее чем до этого. Похоже это грязное существо спутало её с Себастьяном. С первого взгляда она решила, что видит его впервые, но чем дольше всматривалась, тем больше он казался ей знакомым. Тёмные ниже плеч грязные волосы, коричневая кожа, нелепая бандана на лбу, проколотые уши, какие-то побрякушки на шее, старая выцветшая рубаха в клетку, поверх майки, нелепые зелёные джинсы, грифель гитары за правым плечом и отсутствующий передний зуб. Где же она его видела?..</p><p>— Еебать у тебя туфли! — глаза мужчины удивлённо округлились, а губы вытянулись трубочкой. — Я не понял, Глэм, — тип приблизил к ней своё лицо и, заговорщически понизив голос, многозначительно поиграл бровями. Лидия вынужденно отодвинулась назад, — ты чё, из этих теперь? А как же Вики? Дети?</p><p>— Мужчина, вы перепутали меня с братом, — наконец произнесла она, не скрывая отвращения, и развернулась чтобы уйти.</p><p>***</p><p>      Чес озадаченно смотрел вслед… сестре лучшего друга, получается? Он почесал макушку. Заметив потрясающую шевелюру «друга», Чес поначалу удивился классическому чёрному костюму с безразмерным пиджаком, в который он был одет вместо джинс, майки и жилетки, но потом решил, что у Глэма просто какая-то деловая встреча, на которой надо было презентабельно выглядеть. Зато накрашенные и искривлённые губы, вместо широкой улыбки, его безумно насмешили. В отличие от шпилек сантиметров десять, не меньше. Да у Чеса даже сердечко ёкнуло от мысли, что его дружбан выбрал радужный путь. Всё-таки столько лет друг друга знали, через столько всего прошли, а тут такое, но, кажется, всё обошлось.<br/>      Он расслаблено улыбнулся и спрятал в карман джинс бумажку с только что стрельнутым у какой-то девчонки номером телефона.<br/>      Сестра Глэма торопливо переставляла ноги в своих невъебенно высоких туфлях, но, при всё при этом, далеко не ушла. Как же её звали?.. Чес потёр подбородок. Вступительный экзамен в консерваторию, он сел рядом с Глэмом на последнем ряду, перед этим протиснувшись мимо девушки с идеальной осанкой, сидящей на самом краешке стула…</p><p>— Лидия! — над головой Чеса загорелась воображаемая лампочка озарения, а на лице расплылась довольная улыбка. От его взгляда не укрылось, как она вздрогнула, услышав своё имя, но не остановилась, поэтому Чес поспешил за ней. — Эй, ты ведь Лидия. Я вспомнил тебя. Сто лет назад, встречались на вступительном в консерватории, — не дождавшись ответа, он решил, что наверно она его не вспомнила. Действительно, дело давнее. — А меня зовут…</p><p>— Меня твоё имя не интересует, — медленно произнесла Лидия, выделяя интонацией первое слово.</p><p>— Ооу, — Чес старательно игнорировал надменный тон, с которым она разговаривала и переместился ближе к её правому плечу, всё ещё находясь позади, — я вижу ты торопишься. Должно быть у тебя супер-важная встреча, — в ответ только раздражённое цыканье и короткое качание головы из стороны в сторону. Чес усмехнулся, пытаясь заглянуть ей в лицо. — Слуушай, а если ты так торопишься, зачем надела такие неудобные туфли?</p><p>      Лидия наконец остановилась и обернулась, задевая пушистыми волосами его лицо. Чес по инерции затормозил совсем рядом с ней, недоумённо уставившись на неё снизу вверх. Туфли на высоких каблуках делали её выше на пару сантиметров. </p><p>— Что ты пристал ко мне?<br/>— Я? К тебе?<br/>— Ты идёшь за мной!<br/>— Я не иду за тобой, — Чес миролюбиво развёл перед собой руками, ловя стойкое чувство дежавю. — Просто ты идёшь туда же, куда и я.</p><p>      Лидия презрительно хмыкнула.</p><p>— Я иду в лучшую в городе студию звукозаписи на встречу с одним из самых известных исполнителей в стране — мистером S. для того чтобы участвовать в его проекте по аранжировке песен в жанре классики и рока.</p><p>      Чес моргнул.</p><p>— Ну так и я, — и улыбнулся своей беззаботной улыбкой.</p><p>      Лидия приподняла бровь, ещё раз внимательно окидывая его взглядом. Чес никогда не позиционировал себя как человека способного читать других людей по лицу, но сейчас, кажется, у Лидии происходил тяжёлый мыслительный процесс. И, судя по промелькнувшему на секунду узнаванию, она его вспомнила. Её губы презрительно искривились.</p><p>— Не знаю как такой выдающий исполнитель, как мистер S., мог пригласить такого… такого… — она взмахнула рукой, подбирая подходящее слово.<br/>— Какого?<br/>— Такого жалкого, ничего не достигшего музыканта, как ты.</p><p>      О, нет, Чес не был оскорблён. Совсем нисколечко. Он даже ожидал чего-то подобного на самом деле.</p><p>— Ты обо мне ничего не знаешь, так что попридержи свои выводы, пока не послушаешь нашу с Глэмом музыку, — Чес обошёл её и направился к студии.</p><p>      Лидия вновь цыкнула.</p><p>— Да больно она мне нужна.<br/>— Идём. А то опоздаем.</p><p>***</p><p>      Кто бы говорил про опоздания. Лидия раздражённо постукивала пальцем по плечу, пребывая в глубоком удивлении от самой себя от того, что размышляла о том мерзком типе, которого встретила на улице. Когда оба они оказались в помещении, этот мужчина сразу скрылся в неизвестном ей направлении. Удивительно, но она успела за минуту до назначенного времени.<br/>      Половина просторной комнаты отдыха была заставлена пластиковыми стульями, на которых уже сидели музыканты. Многие из них здоровались с ней пока она продвигалась к оставшимся местам в последнем ряду, но сама она не помнила ни их лиц, ни имён. В оркестре, в котором она играла, лишь единицы с большим талантом и положением в обществе заслуживали её внимания. Зато другая половина выглядела, как то недоразумение, которое перепутало её с братом. С учётом предполагаемой работы, она подозревала наличие подобного сброда, вот только ни один из них даже не удосужился привести себя в приличный вид. Ну, с другой стороны, если в их лексиконе данное понятие отсутствовало, то ничего удивительного.</p><p>— Итак, всем добрый день. Давайте, пожалуй, начнём, — заговорил мистер S., похлопав перед собравшимися в ладоши, привлекая к себе внимание. — Сейчас устроим перекличку и познакомимся. Мой менеджер должен был рассказать вам вкратце суть работы, но после знакомства я ещё раз об этом расскажу, — взяв со стола планшет, он зачитал из списка первые несколько имён, названия инструментов, на которых играли эти музыканты и короткие биографические заметки о месте работы.</p><p>      Лидия, как и предполагала ранее, оказалась права. Первые названные музыканты оказались из её оркестра. Когда открылась дверь, у неё чуть глаза на лоб не полезли.</p><p>— Простите, застрял в вашем уютном туалете.</p><p>      Лидия словила стойкое чувство дежавю. В тот день он тоже задержался в туалете и, кажется, говорил что-то про…</p><p>— Кажется съел что-то не то.</p><p>      …да, именно это. Она страдальчески закатила глаза, но тут же вновь их округлила.</p><p>— Чеес, рад видеть, — сказал мистер S., пожимая этому Чесу руку.</p><p>      Как вообще их что-то могло связывать? Мистер S., уважаемый человек, известный автор и исполнитель собственных песен, знаком с этим отбросом? Бред какой-то.</p><p>— Давно не виделись, дружище. О, а можно я вон там сяду? — его грязный палец указал в её сторону.<br/>— Нет! — Лидия аж со своего места вскочила.<br/>— Да, конечно, — мистер S. удивлённо покосился на неё.<br/>— Проклятье, — прошипела она, присаживаясь обратно.</p><p>Этот Чес целеустремлённо направился к своему месту.</p><p>— Бонжур, мадам, — проворковал он, задержавшись напротив какой-то девицы, сидящей справа от Лидии. Девица, с куцым пучком серых волос, зарделась, потупив по-оленьи большие глаза, и пробормотала что-то в ответ. Развалившись в прямом смысле этого слова на стуле по левую сторону от неё, Чес пихнул Лидию локтём в плечо. — Ну, привет ещё раз, марсианка.</p><p>— Не смей прикасаться ко меня, ничтожество, — Лидия не поскупилась на яд в своём тихом ответе и, прикрыв ладонью то место куда пришёлся тычок, демонстративно отвернулась.</p><p>— А я думал тебе нравится пожёстче, — прошептал он ей в самое ухо своим чуть хрипловатым голосом, прижавшись сзади.</p><p>      Лидия вздрогнула, её сердце учащённо забилось, а нос защекотало от аромата кофе, сигарет и древесной коры. Да как он посмел! Она покосилась на него, отмечая его гадкую похабную ухмылку, и теперь уже её локоть пришёлся куда-то Чесу в грудь, когда она отпихивала его от себя.</p><p>— Ты отвратителен. Не смей больше разговаривать со мной.</p><p>      Он лишь рассмеялся, вновь расслаблено откидываясь на стуле.</p><p>— Лидия Швагенвагенс, — назвал мистер S. её имя. Лидия моментально собралась, чувствуя как холодеет нутро. — Большой симфонический оркестр, вторая скрипка… Хмм, я же просил только лучших музыкантов, Август, — мистер S. развернулся к своему менеджеру, тот мгновенно подскочил со своего места и что-то зашептал тому на ухо.</p><p>      В комнате послышались смешки, Лидия не сомневалась, что тот комментарий услышали абсолютно все. Она сжала кулаки от злости.</p><p>— Первая скрипка удосужилась этого звания только благодаря тому, что является дочерью директора оркестра, — размеренно произнесла Лидия так, чтобы все слышали. Этой малолетке до неё, как до Луны, и Лидия не стеснялась говорить об этом даже самому директору. В конце концов, именно её игра тянула на себе все музыкальные партии. А будь это не так, её бы давно уволили.</p><p>      Дослушав менеджера, мистер S. кивнул, прочистил горло и обратился к ней.</p><p>— У вас действительно хороший послужной список, мисс Лидия. И семья потомственных музыкантов. Думаю, вы подходите.</p><p>      С большим трудом Лидия заставила себя сдержанно кивнуть и воздержаться от каких-либо комментариев. Мистер S. сильно упал в её глазах.</p><p>***</p><p>— А потом она такая: «Первая скрипка удосужилась этого звания только благодаря тому, что является дочерью директора оркестра», — оттопырив указательный палец и задрав кверху нос, женским голосом произнёс Чес. И совершенно неважно, что реальность не соответствовала его представлениям действительности.<br/>— Хмм, что ж, раз Лидия так говорит, значит так и есть. Она не из тех, кто будет преувеличивать свои возможности, — задумчиво ответил Глэм, отпивая пиво. Вот уже полчаса они обсуждают «Глэм-ты-щас-охренеешь-чё-со-мной-сегодня-случилось!» день Чеса. И всё бы ничего, если б история не касалась его сестры. Когда Чес в четвёртый раз филигранно проигнорировал просьбу Глэма прекратить её обсуждать, он бросил это бесполезное занятие и смирился со своей участью.<br/>— Всё портит только какой-то мужик, который увёз её в лимузине, — Чес прикончил своё пиво и взялся за следующую бутылку.<br/>— Может знакомый? — без особого интереса предположил Глэм.<br/>— Они сосались перед тем, как сесть в тачку. Ясен хрен мутят они, — и не то чтобы они прям сосались, это был целомудренный короткий поцелуй в губы, но Чес был под таким глубоким впечатлением, что в процессе напридумывал себе лишнего.</p><p>      Глэм вздохнул, потёр веки, нехотя признаваясь самому себе в том, что его кое-что всё-таки заинтересовало.</p><p>— А тебе-то что? Почему ты этим так возмущён?</p><p>      Чес, делая внушительный глоток, покосился на друга поверх донышка бутылки.</p><p>— Слушай, вот ты вроде дохуя умный, а всё-таки в любовных делах, так и не научился шарить. И что только Вики в тебе нашла? —сокрушённо, спросил Чес, качая головой.</p><p>      Пару минут Глэм размышлял над сказанным. Все знали, что Чес был весьма любвеобильным человеком и, несмотря на внешний вид и пацифистское поведение, проблем с женщинами у него никогда не было. Глэм не знал точно, можно ли отнести к проблеме Чеса отсутствие серьёзных отношений за всю его жизнь, но раз самого Чеса это не парило, значит и проблемой это не являлось.</p><p>— Погоди, — губы Глэма растянулись в улыбке, а глаза безумно округлились, — ты хочешь сказать, что собираешься ухаживать за Лидией?<br/>— Make love, мой друг, maaake love*, — прикрыв глаза, Чес взмахнул свободной рукой и поиграл пальчиками.</p><p>      Глэм в прострации уставился прямо перед собой. Его правое нижнее веко задёргалось. Меньше всего в жизни он ожидал, что будет представлять своего лучшего друга, занимающегося сексом с собственной сестрой. И как теперь развидеть то, что предстало перед его внутренним взором? Надо выпить.</p><p>— У тебя ничего не выйдет, — спустя полминуты твёрдо заявил Глэм после того, как залпом допил пиво из своей бутылки и понял, что светлое фильтрованное с его целью не справляется.<br/>— Эт с хуя ли? — Чес приоткрыл один глаз.<br/>— Да с того, что в глазах Лидии ты хуже насекомого, — не меняясь в лице, терпеливо пояснил Глэм.<br/>— Я обожаааю недоступных женщин. Иначе в чём смысл, если женщину не надо завоёвывать?</p><p>      Глэм и Чес уставились друг на друга, оценивающе изучая, один широко раскрытыми глазами и безумной улыбкой, второй хитрым прищуром приоткрытого глаза и полуухмылкой. Чес нечасто отстаивал свою позицию, предпочитая идти по пути наименьшего сопротивления, но, когда дело касалось женщин, упёртей человека Глэм не встречал.</p><p>— И всё-таки, я уверен, что ты в пустую потратишь своё время.<br/>— Поспорим? На ящик пива.<br/>— Я не стану спорить на сестру. Это низко, подло и недостойно мужчины.<br/>— Так и знал, что зассышь, — Чес хмыкнул.<br/>— Я не опи… а это фигуральное выражение. Я вовсе не испугался, просто уверен в своей правоте.<br/>— Тогда забьёмся, — Чес выровнялся на стуле и протянул другу руку. — Если уложу её в постель за время контракта, а это три недели, с тебя ящик пива.</p><p>      Глэм оценивающе посмотрел на протянутую ладонь.</p><p>— Слишком мелко. Давай поспорим на весь твой гонорар?<br/>— А ты страшный человек, Глэм, — губы Чеса растянулись в широкой довольной улыбке. — Согласен. И советую тебе прямо сейчас начать думать, где ты возьмёшь столько бабла, потому что гонорар за эту работёнку выйдет приличный.</p><p>      Глэм перехватил протянутую ладонь друга своей. Что ж, раз отбить желание Чеса спорить таким способом не получилось, то и он не собирался отступать. Глэм был уверен в себе, был уверен в Лидии, и уж точно не сомневался, что через три недели на него свалится кругленькая сумма.</p><p>— Пап, вот ты где, — у их столика внезапно появился Ди, за плечом которого тут же возникла голова Хэви.<br/>— Вы что здесь делаете? Уже поздно. Как вас мама отпустила одних в такое время? — засыпал детей вопросами Глэм. Перед уходом он предупредил Вики о том, куда собирался. Они с Чесом иногда зависали в этом баре, потому что он находился всего в паре кварталов от их дома.<br/>— Мама нас послала за тобой, потому что не смогла дозвониться, — ответил Хэви, налегая на плечо старшего брата.</p><p>      Глэм слегка нахмурился, ощупывая карманы джинс и жилетки в поисках телефона. Когда поиски ни к чему не привели, он опустил голову вниз и только тогда заметил телефон на полу под стулом. Кажется от удара тот перешёл на беззвучный режим, поэтому Глэм и не слышал звонков. Нажав на кнопку питания, аппарат выдал ему тринадцать пропущенных звонков.</p><p>— Что-то случилось? — Глэм вновь поднял обеспокоенный взгляд на детей.</p><p>      Ди с Хэви переглянулись, после чего старший откашлялся в кулак и произнёс:</p><p>— Мама попросила передать, цитата: Глэм, ёбанный в рот, блядский насос наебнулся. Пиздуй нахуй живо домой, пока эта ебучая вода не затопила весь наш грёбаный дом, — пока Ди декларировал сообщение мамы, Хэви, за его плечом, в лице пародировал Вики, молча шевеля губами за старшим братом. Если бы ситуация располагала, Глэм бы посмеялся, потому что тандем серьёзного Ди и сильно похожего на маму Хэви был довольно комичен.</p><p>      Но ситуация совершенно не располагала!</p><p>— Что же вы молчали?! — фальцетом воскликнул Глэм и, подскочив на ноги, поспешно кинул несколько мятых купюр на стол и, совсем забыв про Чеса, побежал к выходу. — Дети, не отставайте!<br/>— Пссс.</p><p>      Привлечённые звуком, Ди с Хэви обернулись в сторону Чеса. Тот загадочно улыбался, всем своим видом обещая им что-то крутое.</p><p>— Эй, малышня, хотите со мной завтра после школы попасть на студию звукозаписи?</p><p>      Глаза Хэви возбуждённо заблестели. На самом деле у Ди они тоже заблестели, но на правах старшего, он поспешно сделал вид, что ему почти всё равно.</p><p>— Звукозаписи? Охренеть! Правда?<br/>— Ага, дядя Чес вас проведёт. Зайду за вами в школу, смотрите не задерживайтесь, — важно ответил Чес, поднимаясь со своего места с целью проводить детей до дома, в котором, кажется не помешают лишние руки.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лидия начала прослеживать параллель в поведении… Чеса. Её аж всю перекосило от мысленного упоминания этого петуха. К величайшему прискорбию Лидии, партии её скрипки были завязаны на партиях бас-гитары Чеса, а это означало, что ей придётся проводить с ним всё рабочее время, которое вот уже как полтора часа не могло начаться. Трубку этот, с позволения сказать, индивидуум не брал, персонального агента у него, разумеется, не было, а потому она понятия не имела, сколько ещё ей предстояло здесь торчать.</p><p>— Мисс Лидия, я хотел обсудить с вами ваш инструмент, — мистер S. подошёл к ней, когда Лидия решила попить воды у кулера. — Может это и к лучшему, что Чес опаздывает, потому что я хочу, чтобы вы…<br/>— А здесь, мы будем творить волшебствооо.</p><p>      Мистер S. замолчал на полуфразе и все собравшиеся обратили своё внимание на открывшуюся дверь. С довольной улыбкой на пороге комнаты стоял Чес. Так как кулер находился как раз у выхода, Лидия и мистер S. оказались в непосредственной близости от вошедшего. Их разделяло всего несколько шагов.</p><p>— Как ты смеешь опаздывать? — с ходу наехала Лидия в своём привычном едком и размеренном тоне. — Мы, вообще-то, на работе.<br/>— Хоо, какое тёплое приветствие. И я рад тебя видеть, Лидия. Прекрасно выглядишь, кстати.</p><p>      Лидия цыкнула, в отвращении поджав губы, на что этот омерзительный тип лишь довольно улыбнулся. Собственное имя прошлось, словно серпом по сердцу. Проклятье, она же решила вчера для себя, что будет его игнорировать, а тут ещё и первая заговорила! Вот «молодец» какая. Мысленно она шлёпнула себя по лбу. И что ещё за комплименты он вздумал ей отвешивать? У Лидии было безупречное чувство стиля, сегодня на ней было надето голубое платье в белый горошек длиной чуть ниже колен, с рукавами до локтей, от бёдер юбка разлеталась узким буфом*, тонкая талия подпоясана атласным белым поясом. Как бы прекрасно она ни выглядела, от него Лидия точно не желала получать комплименты. Это значило, что он смотрел на неё как на женщину, а она вообще не хотела, чтобы Чес на неё смотрел.</p><p>— Бонджорно, дамы, — всё с той же улыбкой Чес помахал рукой столпившимся у стены женщинам.</p><p>Все, как одна, смутились и раскраснелись. Среди них Лидия узнала вчерашнюю девицу с оленьими глазами, сидевшую рядом с ней. Сегодня возле неё стоял футляр с виолончелью. А так же, одной из них была взрослая, лет пятидесяти — пятидесяти пяти, женщина-пианистка с достаточно строгим характером и из достойной музыкальной семьи. Бывало, они играли вместе на совместных концертах, и Лидия знала, что у той уже и внуки были, но это всё же не помешало этой бабке с животным интересом разглядывать Чеса. Тот отвечал не менее заинтересованным взглядом. Фу, гадость какая.</p><p>— Вы уж простите за опоздание, забирал детей из школы.</p><p>      У него ещё и дети есть? Лидия приподняла тонкую бровь, не до конца веря в то, что «это» может быть отцом.</p><p>— Привет, Чес. Мы тебе звонили раз сто. Почему ты не отвечал? И… не знал, что у тебя есть дети, — выразил мистер S. их общее удивление.<br/>— Так это и не мои. Братана моего. А телефон вчера пал смертью храбрых. У этого же братана в доме насос прорвало, пока помогал выгребать воду из подвала, труба вывалилась из кармана и сдохла.<br/>— Так купи новый, — с нескрываемым презрением сказала Лидия. — Вчера перечислили аванс за работу.<br/>— Я б с радостью, только денег уже нет. Кредиторы, — беспечно пожал плечами Чес. Справа от него выглянула любопытная мордашка в обрамлении грязных тёмно-рыжих волос. Будь у девчушки тонкий прямой нос, а не это курносое на него подобие, её можно было бы назвать милой, подумалось Лидии, несмотря на то, что она не являлась любительницей детей.<br/>— Здрасьте, я Хэви, — громко поздоровалась она мальчишеским голосом и, открыто улыбнувшись, вышла из-за спины Чеса. Лидия не изменилась в лице, но, если бы ей было не всё равно, почувствовала бы неловкость за то, что перепутала пол ребёнка.<br/>— О, кстати, можно они останутся? Я обещал им показать, как музыку записывают, — сложил перед собой ладони Чес в молитвенном жесте.<br/>— Ещё чего не хватало. Никаких детей, здесь тебе не детский сад. Выведи их живо, — кажется, у Лидии начиналась мигрень. Просто невероятно халатное отношение к работе. Пусть тогда все притащат сюда своих выродков. Одним больше одним меньше, какая разница?<br/>— Вообще-то, да… — неуверенно произнёс мистер S., задумчиво потирая подбородок, — детям лучше здесь не находиться. Неразглашение процесса записи, коммерческая тайна всё такое. Извини, Чес, сам должен понимать.<br/>— Да ладно вам! Они тихонько посидят на диванчике, телефоны заберём. К тому же здесь их тётка.</p><p>      Какого, собственно, чёрта рука этого ничтожества показывала на Лидию?!</p><p>— Они давно не виделись, наверняка соскучились.<br/>— Мы будем вести себя хорошо, честное слово.</p><p>      В тот момент Лидия словно оцепенела, почувствовав на коже лица одновременно раскалённые иголочки от пощёчины отцовской ухоженной ладони и свежесть вечернего воздуха, насыщенного озоном. Мальчишка, что встал по левую сторону от Чеса, смотрел на неё ровным немигающим взглядом голубых глаз, обильно обмазанных подводкой. Длинные светлые волосы, собранные в низкий хвост, прямая осанка, сложенные за спиной руки… на неё словно смотрел Себастьян на пару лет младше того возраста, когда тот ушёл из дома.</p><p>— Ого, Ди, вы прям на одно лицо! — громко зашептал рыжеволосый мальчишка, не скрывая восторга.</p><p>      Ди, значит? Да, он и на неё был очень похож. Если бы только не этот ужасный курносый нос и веснушки, которые говорили о низком происхождении его матери…</p><p>— Что ж, при условии сдачи телефонов, думаю они могут остаться. Кто знает, может сегодня мы посеем новое поколение музыкантов? — миролюбиво согласился мистер S., вспомнивший вдруг собственных детей. Чес согласно кивнул. — Что скажете, мисс Лидия?</p><p>      Лидия сморгнула образ юного брата, отводя от Ди взгляд и понимая, что совсем перестала дышать.</p><p>— Делайте что хотите, — отстранёно произнесла она, резко ото всех отворачиваясь, но не успела она сделать и двух шагов по направлению к комнате звукозаписи, как мистер S. вновь обратился к ней.<br/>— Ах, да, мисс Лидия, по поводу инструмента, я так и не договорил, —<br/>Лидия сдержала резкое «что опять?», но не без раздражения смерила мистера S. взглядом. — Я хочу чтобы вы вместо классической скрипки играли на электроскрипке.</p><p>      Мигрень Лидии прогрессировала. Она так сильно сжала челюсти, что почувствовала, как вздулась венка у неё на виске.</p><p>— Позвольте уточнить, мистер S., — размеренно начала она, вплотную подходя к мужчине и нависая над ним благодаря босоножкам на высоких каблуках. — Это чем же вас не устраивает Страдивари? — да, в семье Швагенвагенс использовали только лучшие музыкальные инструменты. И скрипок от великого мастера у них было пять штук… точнее уже достаточно давно их осталось четыре.<br/>— Не поймите неправильно, — мужчина сглотнул. Тяжёлую энергетику Лидии он ощущал на собственных плечах, она ещё и возвышалась над ним, буравя надменным, чуть прищуренным взглядом. А отстраняться было как-то несолидно. В первую очередь его возмущало собственное состояние. В конце концов он её работодатель, а не наоборот! — В общей концепции этого альбома электроскрипка подойдёт лучше. Особенно в сочетании с бас-гитарой Чеса.<br/>— А с чего это вы так решили, даже не прослушав ни одной записи ваших композиций, воспроизведённых акустической скрипкой?<br/>— Я не против записать вашу игру отдельно ото всех, чтобы потом сравнить качество звучание.<br/>— Не собираюсь тратить на подобное занятие время и силы.<br/>— Разумеется я оплачу…<br/>— Я не намерена продавать свои идеалы и убеждения, — бесцеремонно перебила Лидия. — Либо я играю на своём инструменте, либо вы ищете себе другого скрипача, — она скрестила руки на груди.</p><p>      Все собравшиеся притихли и с интересом прислушивались к их диалогу.</p><p>— Готов спорить, что у вашей тётки яйца больше, чем у бати, — донёсся до ушей Лидии громкий шёпот человека, которого она уже была готова прибить собственными руками.</p><p>      Чуть отклонив голову назад, её прищуренный взгляд переместился на Чеса, который всё стоял на том же месте в окружении её… племянников. Как странно было произносить про себя это слово, но, абсолютно без сожалений, Лидия отметила для себя, что не чувствовала по отношению к ним ровным счётом ничего.</p><p>— А я думаю, самые большие яйца у мамки.<br/>— Ну, Хэви, уж с этим не поспоришь, конечно, — Чес взлохматил рыжие волосы парнишки.</p><p>      Ди молча улыбнулся уголками губ. Взгляд его в этот момент словно оттаял, а Лидия вдруг почувствовала ничем необъяснимое облегчение. Это было странно. Она больше не хотела бы встречаться с этим мальчиком, и всё же, ей было интересно, насколько он хорош в музыке. Лидия пребывала в полной уверенности, что старший сын Себастьяна и внук Густава не обделён музыкальным талантом, даже если музыкой не занимался, но это тоже было сомнительно, учитывая чей он сын. В своё время отец не спрашивал её и брата, чем бы они хотели заниматься, помимо музыки, поэтому всё их время было посвящено ей.</p><p>— Мисс Лидия, давайте без поспешных решений. Я знаю, что вы лучшая. Убедился в этом, прослушав несколько записей концертов вашего оркестра. Первая скрипка явно не справится с этой работой.</p><p>      Лидия немного расслабилась. Ей были приятны признания её заслуг, но одними комплиментами мистер S. не заставит её отказаться от своих слов.</p><p>— И я бы очень хотел работать с вами… — мистер S. вздохнул, что-то обдумывая. — Но, если вы испытываете какие-либо трудности при игре на электроскрипке, тогда, я пожалуй мог бы пригласить мистера Залая**.<br/>— Нет у меня никаких проблем при игре на скрипке. Неважно, акустическая она или электрическая, — процедила Лидия. — И вообще, у Залая второй подбородок на корпусе лежит. Совершенно не эстетичное зрелище.</p><p>      Проклятье, он брал её на слабо! Не смотря на то, что с электроскрипками ей работать никогда не доводилось, она профессионал, чёрт возьми! Да её отец быстрее вылезет из могилы, чем она не справится с каким-либо инструментом.</p><p>— Это значит, вы согласны остаться? — просиял мистер S. — Рад, что мы договорились.</p><p>      Лидия сделала глубокий вдох, прикрывая веки, а в конце выдоха открыла их вновь.</p><p>— Хорошо. Где ваша электроскрипка?</p><p>      Мистер S. опять помрачнел.</p><p> — Видите ли, она ещё в пути. Пробки.</p><p>      Лидия приподняла бровь и посмотрела на мистера S. так, словно он лично вёз инструмент.</p><p>— То есть, мы не можем начать даже при наличии этого червя? — коротким кивком головы указала она в сторону Чеса.</p><p>      Червь непринуждённо рассмеялся.</p><p>— Выходит, что так. Август, позвони ещё раз курьеру, узнай где он. Ладно, пойду выпью кофе. Чес, ты со мной?<br/>— Да, дай мне минутку.</p><p>      Мистер S. кивнул и вышел из комнаты.</p><p>      Лидия покачала головой, выражая своё негодование. Она вдруг вспомнила, что вообще-то хотела пить. Оказавшись вновь у кулера, Лидия вытянула пластиковый стаканчик и набрала в него воды. Как только она закончила, её неожиданно коротко дёрнули за локоть. Боком она оказалась прижата к сильному мужскому телу, от которого в носу защекотало знакомым запахом крепкого табака и древесной коры. От неожиданности её глаза округлились. Точно так же, как и вчера, Чес приблизился к её лицу и сказал:</p><p>— Ты бы поосторожней со словами, а то меня такое возбуждает, знаешь ли.</p><p>      Не смотря на то, что Лидия была полна возмущения и негодования, ей всё же удалось взять себя в руки. Несколько секунд она хмуро рассматривала его донельзя довольное лицо. В карих глазах отражался жёлтый свет от лампы.</p><p>— Убери руки, — тихо ответила Лидия. Жёсткая хватка на локте сразу же ослабла. Поспешно освободившись, она отвернулась и направилась к столику, на котором оставила свою скрипку. Всё с той же улыбкой на лице, Чес проводил её взглядом, а затем подошёл к по-прежнему толпившимся у стенки женщинам и девушкам, напрочь позабыв про кофе.</p><p>      Лидия сделала несколько глотков воды. Внешне она оставалась спокойной, но эмоционально была готова разбомбить здесь всё в пух и прах, ну или, на худой конец, поругаться хоть с кем-нибудь. Вот только никто к ней не подходил и вообще, кажется, все старались обходить её стороной.</p><p>— Эй, тёта Ли.</p><p>      Лидия поперхнулась водой и та потекла у неё из носа. Она поспешно прикрыла его ладонью и опустила голову вниз на источник звука. Рыжеволосый мальчишка, в ужасно поношенной зелёной кожанке, с блестящими глазами и улыбкой на смуглой круглой мордахе, смотрел на неё так, словно она была диковинной зверушкой в зоопарке. Ди стоял чуть позади брата, вернув своему лицу предыдущее отстранённое выражение, но внимание его также было приковано к ней. Да что им всем от неё надо? Лидия поспешила перевести взгляд обратно на младшего мальчика, потому что, глядя на него, она не чувствовала, как земля уходит у неё из-под ног. Этот Хэви, память услужливо напомнила ей странное имя племянника, был совершенно не похож на Себастьяна. Кажется от четы Швагенвагенс мальчишка не унаследовал ничего: ни аристократической внешности, ни осанки, ни роста, и, конечно же, никакого музыкального таланта. Разумеется, о каком таланте вообще может идти речь? Наверняка жёнушка Себастьяна нагуляла его на стороне.</p><p>— Чего тебе? — строго произнесла Лидия, аккуратно утирая нос и в особенности кожу над верхней губой, чтобы не стёрлась помада. — И не называй меня тётей и уж тем более не смей сокращать моё имя.<br/>— Я просто подумал, что вы с папой обалдеть как похожи! Как близняшки… или двойняшки? — Хэви задумчиво почесал подбородок. — Ну и ладно. Слушай, а почему он о тебе не рассказывал? Хотя он в принципе о своём прошлом ничего никогда не говорил, но наверное что-то случилось, да? Вы поссорились? А можете помириться?<br/>— Не многовато ли вопросов, молодой человек? Если ваш отец не распространялся о своей семье, значит ему нет до неё никакого дела. Соответственно и мне наплевать на него, и уж на вас тем более. И ни о каком примирении и речи быть не может, — Лидия не собиралась сдерживаться в выражениях по отношению к этим детям только потому, что они родственники. Да и то, одно название что «родственники». Она их как не знала, так и дальше знать не желала. Поспешно допив остатки воды, Лидия быстрым шагом направилась к выходу из комнаты, оставив детей в одиночестве.</p><p>***</p><p>— Чего это с ней? — провожая тётку удивлённым взглядом, спросил Хэви.<br/>— Без понятия, но, кажется, случилось что-то действительно стрёмное, раз её так перекосило, — Хэви хихикнул на реплику Ди. — И это точно не кража чужих резинок для волос.<br/>— Ээй! Да не трогал я твои резинки! Вот пристал.<br/>— Ну да, конечно.<br/>— Я серьёзно.<br/>— Да-да.<br/>— Почему бы тебе папу не спросить?<br/>— Потому что у папы целая коробка своих.<br/>— Тогда у мамы! Я вообще резинками не пользуюсь, если ты, вдруг, ослеп!<br/>— Эй, школота, кто-то обещал вести себя прилично, — хоть Чес и не выглядел серьёзно, делая парням замечание, и Ди, и Хэви сразу уяснили, что если не прекратят собачиться, оба получат пизды.<br/>— Прости, дядя Чес, — понуро пробубнил Хэви.<br/>— Извини.</p><p>      Чес хмыкнул и вновь вернулся к какому-то разговору с особами у стенки.<br/>Ди пихнул брата в бок, привлекая внимание, и кивнул на полусвободный диванчик.</p><p>— Пойдём сядем.<br/>— Ага.</p><p>      Хэви проследовал за братом и, плюхнувшись рядом, завертел головой, с любопытством разглядывая разбившихся на группки музыкантов. Не прошло и двух минут, как младший начал ёрзать на месте и вздыхать от скуки и нетерпения. Ди, при всём при этом, спокойно сидел на месте, положив ладони на колени и краем глаза наблюдая за братом. Хэви всегда был эмоциональней и активней него, и, когда Чес сказал, что они тихонько посидят на диване, Ди точно знал, что сидеть на нём ему придётся в гордом одиночестве. Не успел он и глазом моргнуть, как Хэви уже приставал к нескольким музыкантам, расположившимся у пульта звукозаписи. Порой Ди завидовал лёгкой манере Хэви завязывать разговор, заводить друзей, вести непринуждённый образ жизни, но потом вспоминал, насколько младший туповат и успокаивался.<br/>      На самом деле, Ди, как и Хэви, с нетерпением ждал, когда начнётся работа. Эта ночь была особенно весёлой, благодаря тому, что они несколько часов все вместе вычёрпывали воду из подвала. В половине второго, когда его и Хэви отправили спать, Ди ещё час провёл за компом, изучая теорию процесса звукозаписи. Поэтому сейчас пульт звукорежисера, с множеством кнопок и рычажков, приводил его в экстаз. Так и хотелось что-нибудь попереключать и подёргать.</p><p>— Эй, малой, лицо попроще. А то выглядишь так, словно готовишь план по захвату мира, — на подлокотник, рядом с Ди, опустился Чес, закидывая руку ему на плечо. — Куда тётка свинтила?<br/>— Мира? Слишком мелко. Если заниматься порабощением, только в масштабах галактики. А за тётю не знаю, она не докладывала, — Ди посмотрел на непринуждённо улыбающегося мужчину. — Слушай, дядя Чес.<br/>— Ммм?<br/>— Если тебе нравится тётя Лидия, зачем ты флиртуешь с другими женщинами?</p><p>      Чес коротко рассмеялся и, склонив голову в сторону Ди, прижал парня ближе<br/>к себе.</p><p>— Мал ты ещё, такие вопросы задавать. Лидия она ведь кто?</p><p>      Ди нахмурился выискивая в вопросе подвох.</p><p>— Кто?<br/>— Жееенщина. А что надо делать с женщинами?<br/>— …<br/>— Хотеть их, дурачина. Говорю же, нос ещё не дорос для таких вещей. Кстати, сам-то что о ней думаешь?</p><p>      Ди задумался. Трудно было ответить что-то конкретное о человеке, которого знаешь десять минут. Но первое, что бросается в глаза, глядя на неё это сложный характер, а второе…</p><p>— Ей на нас наплевать. Она знать нас не желает, — собственно, Ди не особенно-то и переживал по этому поводу. Он понимал, что внезапно свалившиеся ей на голову племянники не вызовут у той особой радости, особенно учитывая характер тётки. Но всё же, Ди жгло любопытство, что же такого произошло с отцом в молодости, что его прошлое настолько им же засекречено, и как раз Лидия была одним из ключиков к этой тайне.<br/>— К каждой женщине нужен особый подход, — словно читая его мысли, наставительным тоном произнёс Чес. — Особенно, если тебе что-то от неё нужно.<br/>— Ммм, — задумчиво промычал Ди. Он-то знал, что лучшему другу отца нужно от женщин. Вот только тётка совершенно не была похожа на тех особ, что добровольно падают в объятья дяди Чеса. Она вообще смотрела на всех окружающих, как на говно, в особенности на друга отца, и поэтому Ди сильно сомневался, что Чесу что-то с ней светит. А вот как подобрать к ней особый подход, чтобы узнать об отце хоть что-нибудь, это другой вопрос. При чём очень сложный. Ди ещё раз в голове прокрутил её диалог с Хэви и пришёл к выводу, что тётя их ненавидит.</p><p>***</p><p>      Лидия сосредоточенно пережёвывала купленный в автомате протеиновый батончик дорогой известной фирмы. Завтрак давным давно переварился, поэтому сейчас у неё противно сосало под ложечкой. Ещё и эти дети. Чем больше они занимали её мысли, тем сильнее она раздражалась и хотела есть. Помириться, значит? Ей с Себастьяном? Вот ещё. Лидия даже фыркнула от негодования. Когда она потеряла надежду на то, что брат всё-таки вернётся домой, Лидия решила вычеркнуть его из своей жизни раз и навсегда. Да даже если бы он сам приполз к ней на коленях молить о прощении, она бы ни за что его не простила.</p><p>— Мисс Лидия, скрипку только что доставили. Давайте вернёмся ко всем и начнём работу, — прервал её мрачные мысли мистер S., стоявший позади неё с картонным стаканчиком кофе в руках.<br/>— Наконец-то. Хоть что-то хорошее, — не сдерживая яда в голосе, сказала Лидия. Молча они добрались до студийной комнаты. Менеджер мистера S. уже закончил открывать коробку и как раз доставал из неё скрипку. — Мне потребуется время на настройку инструмента.<br/>— Не волнуйтесь, мисс Лидия, эти модели не требуют перенастройки для скрипачей, использующих акустические скрипки, — ответил менеджер, протягивая ей полностью чёрный четырёхструнный инструмент. Боковой вырез с одной стороны полностью отсутствовал, а с другой пространство от кромки талии до струнодержателя было пустым.<br/>— Ты где это вычитал? В Википедии? — Лидия презрительно скривила губы. — В таком случае советую заменить тебе мозги на электронные, потому что перенастройки не требует техника скрипача, а не сама скрипка. Впрочем, тоже самое можно посоветовать твоему начальнику, который решил променять шило на мыло.</p><p>      Менеджер побледнел и покрылся испариной, круглыми глазами он уставился на того самого начальника. Мистер S. стоял возле Чеса, пряча лицо в ладони.</p><p>***</p><p>— Надо было дать ей уйти, когда она предложила, — произнёс мистер S. тихо, когда Лидия ушла в комнату звукозаписи. — Не завидую её мужу, если он у неё появится.</p><p>      Чес коротко рассмеялся.</p><p>— Да лаадно тебе, зато с ней весело.<br/>— Разве что такому как ты, Чес, — хлопнув того по плечу, мистер S. направился к звукоинженеру, а Чес в свою очередь за всеми остальными музыкантами, перед этим попросив  Ди присмотреть за его гитарой, оставленной у дивана.<br/>— Ты видел? Видел? — Хэви резко оказался на диване, налетая на Ди и вжимая того в подлокотник. — Строит всех, прям как папа! — щенячьему восторгу мелкого не было придела.</p><p>      Да уж, тётка поражала своим даром обаяния, высказал свою мысль вслух Ди, отпихивая брата от себя.</p><p>— Эт точно, — Хэви прыснул от смеха в кулак и аккуратненько, чтоб взрослые не запалили, подкрался к стеклу, из которого состояла стенка разделяющая комнату звукозаписи и пульт звукоинженера.<br/>— Мисс Лидия, сколько вам потребуется времени на настройку? Десять минут хватит? — спросил мистер S. в микрофон, вмонтированный в пультовую панель.<br/>— За кого вы меня держите, вообще? За вашего менеджера? — Лидия закатила глаза, коротко покачав головой. — Две минуты. Мне всего лишь нужно добиться чистого звука…</p><p>      Ди еле заметно вздрогнул, сжимая кулаки. Он невольно вспомнил тот день, когда ему взбрело в голову учиться играть на гитаре. Отец тогда сильно помог… разочароваться в себе. Ди хмыкнул, прокручивая в голове слова отца по поводу отсутствия у него, Ди, какого-либо музыкального таланта. Он действительно не думал, что играть на гитаре настолько сложно, и что отец так серьёзно относился к музыке. Для него в ней не было полумер, и он не согласен мириться с несерьёзным отношением Ди к процессу занятий.</p><p>***</p><p>      Закончив с настройкой, Лидия кивнула звукоинженеру и мистеру S. Рядом закончил бренчать этот отвратительный тип, который до последнего откладывал настройку собственного инструмента. Впрочем, ничего удивительного. Он пересёкся с её недовольным взглядом и улыбнулся, светя дыркой между передними зубами. Так как их партии были ведущими, в первом ряду стояли только они вдвоём. Скривившись, Лидия отвернулась, гордо задрав нос. После непродолжительной репетиции, они наконец приступили к записи и Лидия преисполнилась надежды, что скоро этот день закончится, но в какой-то момент, она услышала, что что-то идёт не так. Оторвав взгляд от собственных нот на подставке, Лидия подняла его перед собой. Мистер S. и звукоинженер удивлённо переглядывались. Как она и думала, этот червь опять творил всё, что вдумывается.</p><p>— Какого чёрта ты вытворяешь? — она прекратила играть и обратилась к Чесу, который удивлённо посмотрел на неё.<br/>— Чё такое? Почему остановились?<br/>— Чес, ты играешь не по нотам, — в этот момент из динамика раздался голос мистера S.<br/>— Ага, импровизирую. Думаю так будет лучше звучать.<br/>— Ты хоть что-нибудь можешь сделать нормально? У тебя есть ноты, так играй по ним, как делал это только что на репетиции.</p><p>Лидия вообще не понимала, что творилось в его грязной, во всех смыслах, голове. Он откровенно насмехался над ней, с нечитаемой улыбкой вглядываясь в её лицо. Руки прям зачесались заехать ему скрипкой по морде.</p><p>— О, да, кое-что у меня очень хорошо получается, — туманно ответил этот гад. — Знаешь, твоему брату я всегда говорил, что недостаточно просто играть музыку, её надо слуушать.<br/>— И как мне это понимать? — мрачно спросила Лидия, но Чес не ответил. Лишь пожал плечами и повернулся к стеклу.<br/>— Ладно, давайте-ка начнём сначала и продолжим в этом направлении. Чес, если мне не понравится, придётся переписать всё по нотам, — строго сказал мистер S.<br/>— Оокей.</p><p>      Лидия глубоко вздохнула. Да что же это такое? Ему так и будет всё сходить с рук?</p><p>— А ты что же, смотрела мои ноты? — тихо спросил Чес своим чуть хрипловатым голосом.<br/>— Надо же было чем-то занять себя, пока ты шлялся не пойми где, — так же тихо ответила Лидия, хмуро покосившись на него.</p><p>      Спустя некоторое время, на особо сильном моменте композиции, которую выводила Лидия, она заметила прильнувшее к стеклу лицо младшего племянника, который с нескрываемым восхищением в глазах смотрел на неё. От дыхания из его ноздрей на стекле оставались маленькие паровые пятнышки. Надо же, кажется мальчик может ценить прекрасное. Не без одобрения подумалось Лидии, когда она вернулась взглядом к своим нотам.</p><p>***</p><p>      Хэви с нетерпением ждал ужина, чтобы поделиться с родителями впечатлениями о прошедшем дне. Этой ночью и утром ему с Ди так и не довелось рассказать о вчерашнем предложении Чеса сходить на студию звукозаписи, а после школы Хэви об этом напрочь позабыл. Да и к тому же родаки не любили, когда им звонили по пустяками в связи с особенностями работы, особенно папа. В любом случае с ними был дядя Чес, а он практически член семьи, так что всё было нормально.<br/>      Как только Хэви заговорил о студии звукозаписи и процессе работы, улыбка отца вдруг погасла. А стоило упомянуть встречу с тётей, её крутую игру и схожесть с отцом, так его брови и вовсе нахмурились, и Глэм поднял на Хэви тяжёлый взгляд.</p><p>— Хэви, хватит. Ни слова больше, — и одёрнул сына практически на полуслове.<br/>— Но…<br/>— Хэви.</p><p>      Мальчик удивлённо закрыл рот, во все глаза рассматривая серьёзного отца. Хэви никогда не слышал, чтобы он поднимал на кого-то голос, в том числе и на него с Ди, но от такого серьёзного лица и тона у мальчика всегда поджилки тряслись, как в тот раз, когда папу вызвали в школу и ему об этом надо было как-то сказать. Хэви растерянно покосился на брата, который сидел с таким видом, словно знал всё на свете, в том числе и причину такого поведения отца. Именно в этот момент Хэви вспомнил, как тётя Лидия высказывалась о папе и, заодно, о нём с Ди. Должно быть из-за этой таинственной ссоры отец и не хочет слышать что-либо о сестре. Мама тоже с долей удивления смотрела на Глэма, но молчала.</p><p>— Извини, пап, — угрюмо сказал Хэви, уткнувшись в тарелку. Как бы грустно ему не было, расстраивать отца он не хотел.</p><p>      Глэм вздохнул, глядя на сына.</p><p>— И ты прости, Хэви. Я не хотел быть грубым, — в его голосе вновь зазвучали тёплые нотки, губы тронула лёгкая улыбка, но взгляд остался задумчив. До конца ужина Глэм больше не произнёс ни слова.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Примечания:<br/>*Буф — юбка похожая на «вафлю»<br/>**Антал Залай — венгерский скрипач</p><p>Может это будет кому-то интересно... а может быть и нет хд но я всё равно оставлю это здесь. В моменте про Википедию, я поначалу сама не сообразила, чему не требуется перенастройка. А когда сообразила, решила вставить в сюжет.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Третья</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На следующий день, когда этот отвратительный червь вновь не явился вовремя, Лидия уже даже не удивилась. За то время, что музыканты провели в ожидании, они успели прорепетировать, сходить на обед в кафетерий при студии звукозаписи, после чего Лидия пообщалась по рабочим вопросом с управляющим фирмы в которой у её отца, а теперь, непосредственно у неё, был контрольный пакет акций. В общем и целом, это время прошло продуктивно.<br/>      Вчерашнюю композицию они записали довольно быстро. Даже с учётом того, что мистер S., всё-таки, решил записать второй вариант мелодии так, чтобы Чес сыграл по нотам, а заодно и Лидию он попросил в этой вариации отыграть на её акустической скрипке, чтобы ей не пришлось задерживаться отдельно. Что-то подсказывало ей, что на пластинку пойдёт первый вариант композиции. Впрочем, это всё не её дело. Она просто должна качественно выполнить свою работу.</p><p>— Всем привет!</p><p>      Лидия подняла голову от экрана телефона. Голос младшего племянника она узнала сразу. Хэви, сияя широкой улыбкой, несмотря на то, что поздоровался со всеми при входе, теперь делал это с каждым в отдельности. С некоторыми, преимущественно с теми, кто отыгрывал рок-партии, он обменивался хлопками ладонью об ладонь, а тем, кто играл на классических инструментах, пожимал руки, как взрослый. Выглядя при этом донельзя довольным. Интересовался у всех как дела и прочие любезности. Кажется этот мальчик успел понравиться абсолютно всем. Причём всего за день, отметила про себя Лидия. Зашедший следом Ди вёл себя также сдержанно как и вчера. Лидия поспешно отвернулась, как только их взгляды пересеклись. Интересно, этот несчастный каждый день теперь намеревался их таскать сюда? Если так, то вовремя он не явится никогда. Занятия в школе у первых смен заканчивались около половины второго, плюс время на дорогу. Вот тебе и полтора часа задержки рабочего процесса. А мистеру S., как будто, наплевать. Его что, совсем не волнуют сроки контракта?</p><p>— Здравствуй, Чес. Ты вчера так рано ушёл. Даже до утра не остался…</p><p>      Лидия услышала с противоположного края дивана тихий, дребезжащий от обиды, голос той виолончелистки с серым пучком волос на голове. Тааак, а вот это уже… Нет! Стоп. Не интересно. Вот вообще нисколечко не интересно! А раз Лидии не интересно, она так и продолжила сидеть на своём месте, гордо задрав нос и делая вид, что все окружающие её лишь элементы декора. Если она кому-то мешала, эти кто-то пусть сами отходят от неё подальше.</p><p>— Прости, малыш, срочный звонок от баабушки, — Чес легкомысленно растянул последнее слово. — Стало плохо с сердцем. Надо было ехать.</p><p>      Бабушки?! Срочный звонок?! Да кто поверит в эту чушь?</p><p>— Надеюсь всё хорошо? — обида сменилась беспокойством.</p><p>      Наивная дура. Лидия хмыкнула. Эта девица что, правда верила во что-то серьёзное между ними? Неужели она не видит, как этот кобель смотрит на всё, что лишено члена между ногами, с желанием перетрахать? Какая жалость, с иронией подумала Лидия, что бедняжке некому открыть глаза на происходящее.</p><p>— Буэнос диас, Лидия.</p><p>      Чес подсел к ней на диван. Не слишком далеко, но, при этом, и не слишком близко, чтобы можно было как-то возмутиться.</p><p>— Что такое? Ты игнорируешь меня? — Чес хрипло рассмеялся, невзначай закидывая руку на спинку дивана. — Знаешь, если ты продолжишь так одеваться, я начну думать, что это всё для меня.<br/>— Даже не надейся, — едко ответила Лидия, резко оборачиваясь и натыкаясь взглядом на его лукавую улыбочку. Вот зараза, он её провёл. Лидия села на краешек дивана, распрямляя и без того ровные плечи, облачённые в дорогой атлас чёрного платья. От жадного мужского взгляда хотелось прикрыть маленькую грудь в треугольном вырезе и острую коленку, выглядывающую в довольно откровенном боковом разрезе длинной юбки, но, Лидия не сделала ни того, ни другого. Лишь поправила жемчужные бусы на шее. — И куда ты дел эту?.. Эту… — заметив отсутствие девушки, спросила Лидия, щёлкая пальцами. — Как её, кстати, зовут?<br/>— Я не знааю как её зовут, — Чес расслабленно пожал плечами, даже и не пытаясь вспомнить имя девушки, с которой переспал. — Послал её за кофем.<br/>— Кофе.<br/>— Что?<br/>— «Послал за кофе».<br/>— Да какая разница, если я его за одним хреном выпью?<br/>— Ну, да, действительно, — Лидия сдула упавшую на глаза прядь волос и поднялась со своего места.<br/>— Эй, тётя Ли, привет!</p><p>      Дорогу ей загородил младший племянник, всё такой же улыбающийся и с сияющими зелёными глазами. Ладонями он сжимал лямки рюкзака, висящего за спиной.</p><p>— Что я говорила по поводу тёть и сокращения имени? — медленно произнесла она, кривя губы.<br/>— Что? — на несколько секунд лицо мальчишки приобрело задумчивое выражение. — Ой! Да, точно. Извини, — Хэви подошёл к ней ближе и понизил голос до загадочного шёпота. — Можно поговорить с тобой наедине, когда ты закончишь?</p><p>      Лидия приподняла бровь.</p><p>— Денег не дам.<br/>— Что? Нет! Мне не нужны деньги, — словно это могло помочь, Хэви замахал перед собой руками.<br/>— В любом случае тебе что-то нужно. Мой ответ сразу «нет».<br/>— Но… ты даже не выслушала, — брови мальчика и уголки губ поползли вниз. — Совсем как папа.</p><p>      Как же ей надоели эти сравнения с Себастьяном! Лидия раздражённо цикнула и произнесла:</p><p>— Ладно, но только быстро.</p><p>      Мальчишка снова засиял улыбкой, поднимая на неё взгляд и сжимая перед собой ладони в кулаки.</p><p>— Спасибо!</p><p>      Лидия, недовольно глядя на него сверху вниз, скрестила руки под грудью, после чего медленно направилась в звукозаписывающую комнату за остальными музыкантами. Уже стоя на своём месте, она заметила Ди, разговаривающего со звукоинженером и мистером S. Если точнее, то он больше внимательно слушал, что ему говорили. Может старший племянник и не был особенно коммуникабельным, но, на взгляд Лидии, завёл более полезные знакомства и расположение нужных людей, чем его младший брат. Почувствовав на себе взгляд, Ди поднял голову. Лидия чудом не вздрогнула от тяжёлого, пронизывающего взгляда и, заметив подошедшего Чеса, предпочла поспешно заговорить с ним, делая вид, что так и планировала изначально.</p><p>— Так, значит, ты купил себе телефон? — спросила она невзначай.</p><p>      Тот озадаченно приподнял брови.</p><p>— С чего ты взяла? У меня всё ещё нет на него денег.</p><p>      Ну, разумеется, подумала Лидия, всем своим видом показывая, что короткий разговор окончен. Она даже не сомневалась, что бабка с сердечным приступом не более чем отмазка свалить после сделанного дела. И доказательством служит только что признанный факт того, что телефона у Чеса до сих пор не было. Наверняка он из тех мужчин, что проведя с женщиной ночь, исчезают едва дождавшись рассвета. Впрочем, что ещё ждать от такого нелепого червя. Лидия мысленно сравнила его со своим мужчиной: культурным, интеллигентным, образованным, из приличной семьи, при деньгах, в хорошей должности. Словно небо и земля… очень грязная, вонючая, грубая и неотёсанная земля.</p><p>— А ты чё, волнуешься за меня?<br/>— Ещё чего? И отодвинься, от тебя воняет.</p><p>      Чес хрипло рассмеялся и отошёл к своему месту. Лидия поудобней перехватила скрипку, сосредотачиваясь на игре. Всё-таки ей с мужчиной очень повезло, не смотря на некоторые трудности, основной из которых являлось то, что он был женат. С Рейчелом Барнсом она состояла в тайных отношениях уже пять лет. Он был дирижёром в их оркестре. Поначалу её всё устраивало, но со временем Лидия стала задумываться о будущем. И тут нарисовалась следующая трудность: если Рейч подаст на развод, то согласно брачному договору, ему придётся делиться с супругой всем своим имуществом, тогда как ей - нет; но, если она сделает это первая, ей ничего не светило, помимо, разве что, совместно нажитого. Некоторое время назад Рейч сказал Лидии, что у него есть план, как добиться от жены развода. Она была приятно удивлена, узнав, что он сработал. И вот, в ближайшие дни завершится бракоразводный процесс, а их отношения уже несколько месяцев, как перестали быть тайными. Так что, со дня на день, Лидия ожидала предложения "руки и сердца".<br/>      Несмотря на приятные мысли, Лидия слегка нахмурилась. Со стороны своего недомузыкального партнёра она вновь услышала то, чего не было в его нотах. Чес с прикрытыми глазами и полуулыбкой на губах играл только ему известную мелодию, которая при этом удивительно легко сочеталась с той музыкой, которую играли по нотам остальные музыканты. Выражение его лица в тот момент было настолько одухотворено, что можно было засмотреться. Что и произошло с Лидией, которая даже не стала останавливать процесс из-за очередной импровизации. Она никак не могла понять как ему это удаётся. Возможно он действительно талантливее Себастьяна, раз был на первом месте среди лучших поступивших в консерваторию.<br/>      Смычок противно проехался по струнам, попадая не в ту ноту. О, нет, неужели Лидия настолько задумалась об этом ничтожестве, что…</p><p>— Мисс Аннэт, вы сбились. Что-то не так? — спросил мистер S.</p><p>      Лидия выдохнула. Всё хорошо. Это не её инструмент создал фальшивый звук. Тогда…</p><p>— Нет, нормально. Простите меня.</p><p>      Сама не зная зачем, Лидия обернулась на знакомый голос. Её глаза округлились, натолкнувшись на горящий ненавистью взгляд увлажнённых, по-оленьи больших, глаз, которым прожигала Лидию та невзрачная виолончелистка. Но уже через секунду Лидия вернула лицу высокомерно-пренебрежительное выражение. Ещё не хватало, чтобы всякие малолетки так пялились на неё.</p><p>— Давайте остановимся на несколько минут. У меня есть пара замечаний.</p><p>      Мистер S. зашёл в комнату звукозаписи и Лидия подошла к стене, тем самым образовывая полукруг. Чес пристроился рядом.</p><p>— Я заметил, что ты смотрела на меня, — тихо произнёс он, склоняясь к её уху, когда их наниматель обратился к нескольким музыкантам.</p><p>      Щёки Лидии тут же покрылись лёгким румянцем. За-ра-за. Как он смог увидеть? Стоял же с закрытыми глазами! И главное, как она могла так просчитаться?! Лидия прочистила глотку, прежде чем ответить.</p><p>— Тебе показалось.<br/>— Не-а. Просто признай это.</p><p>      Что она должна была признать? Что пялилась на человека, которого бы с удовольствием закатала в асфальт? Нет, нет, и ещё раз нет!</p><p>— Просто кому-то следует делать то, что от него требуется, а не выпендриваться с импровизацией.<br/>— О, нет. Вы двое только не ссорьтесь снова.</p><p>      Чес и Лидия обернулись к мистеру S.</p><p>— К вам двоим вообще никаких претензий. Делайте то, что делали. А теперь давайте продолжим.</p><p>***</p><p>— Пожалуйста, научи меня играть.</p><p>      Хэви поймал тётку уже у выхода из здания, когда та оказалась на улице. То ли она забыла о его просьбе, то ли целенаправленно проигнорировала - он не знал. А спрашивать боялся, чтобы лишний раз её не злить.</p><p>— Тебя? — Лидия удивлённо вздёрнула бровь, всматриваясь в его лицо подозрительным взглядом. Кажется она не верила в серьёзность намерений Хэви.<br/>— Просто у мамы нет постоянного заработка, и папе приходится много работать, а я не хочу его отвлекать, поэтому…<br/>— Поэтому ты решил отвлекать меня? — перебила Лидия, сокращая разделяющее их расстояние в пару шагов.<br/>— Нет, но я подумал, что может ты согласилась бы… — Хэви пришлось задрать голову, — в свободное время позаниматься со мной.<br/>— Послушай меня, мальчик, — размеренно начала говорить Лидия. — Вчера я довольно ясно выразилась, что не желаю иметь с вашей семьёй никаких дел. Впрочем, если тебе не хватает мозгов, чтобы это понять с первого раза, обратись к своему брату. Он выглядит гораздо более способным к восприятию информации.</p><p>      Хэви прикусил губу. Обида застряла где-то в глотке. Конечно, он и сам понимал, что не ровня брату. В школе у него были плохие оценки, его часто наказывали за плохое поведение и драки, а повторять для него, чтобы он понял, порой, приходилось два-три раза, но даже так Хэви не чувствовал себя ущербным. Ни папа, ни мама, ни брат никогда не осуждали его, не говорили, что разочарованы им, а мнение кого попало его нисколько не интересовало. Вот только тётка не была кем попало. Её мнение было важным для Хэви, даже несмотря на то, что он видит её второй раз в жизни, потому что… да потому что она тоже часть семьи! Почему у взрослых всё так сложно?</p><p>— Тем более, очень сомнительно, что у такого как ты есть талант к музыке.<br/>— Но папа сказал, у меня отлично получа…<br/>— Меня не волнует, что сказал твой отец. Быть сыном таланта, не значит самому быть талантливым. К тому же, уверена, он наврал, чтобы не расстраивать твои детские чувства.<br/>— Нет! Папа не такой, он не стал бы врать. Особенно, когда дело касается музыки.<br/>— Во-от как, — тётка вдруг замолчала. Её строгий, задумчивый взгляд блуждал по лицу Хэви. Он терпеливо ждал её ответа, даже молча боясь сделать что-то не так.<br/>— Лидия, ты скоро? Что это за мальчишка с тобой?</p><p>      Женщина обернулась. Возле открытой задней дверцы лимузина её ожидал высокий, худой, в строгом деловом костюме, мужчина лет сорока. Виски его были подёрнуты сединой, но основная масса чёрных волос была поделена пробором и зализана гелем. Мужчина бросил на Хэви короткий пренебрежительный взгляд, мальчик тут же ощетинился.</p><p>— Иду, Рейч. Значит так, — Лидия, находясь к Хэви в полоборота, полезла в свою маленькую сумочку. Изъяв из неё визитку и ручку, она быстро что-то на ней написала и протянула ему. — В субботу в четыре часа дня жду тебя у себя дома. И только попробуй опоздать хоть на минуту, я тебя вообще на порог не пущу.</p><p>      Хэви настолько опешил, что застыл с открытым ртом, тупо пялясь на карточку в своих руках. К тому моменту, когда до него дошло, что тётка согласилась заняться его обучением, Лидия, с ожидающим её мужчиной, уже села в лимузин.</p><p>— Да! Да! Да! — Хэви расплылся в улыбке и несколько раз подпрыгнул на месте, радостно размахивая руками.<br/>— Ну и чего орёшь на всю округу? — подходя к прыгающему, словно обезьянка, Хэви, спросил Ди. За ним не торопясь следовал Чес, провожая отъезжающую машину взглядом.<br/>— Наша тётка самая клёвая! Я говорил? — возбуждённо выкрикнул в уже порядком удивлённое лицо старшему брату Хэви.<br/>— Та я как-то вчера уже понял. И не стой ты так близко, Хэви, — Ди отпихнул брата от себя. — Что ты от неё хотел, кстати?<br/>— Попросил учить меня играть.</p><p>      С непроницаемым лицом Ди помолчал с несколько секунд, обдумывая полученную информацию.</p><p>— Не могу поверить, что она согласилась, — наконец произнёс он.<br/>— Ага-а! Прикинь!<br/>— …как тебе это удалось?</p><p>      Хэви довольно хихикнул, важно скрестив руки на груди.</p><p>— Я просто попросил. Конечно, она не сразу согласилась, но мы поговорили и вот - в субботу в четыре часа первое занятие.<br/>— Молодец, Хэви, горжусь тобой, — Чес, со слезами умиления, потрепал младшего мальчика по голове. — Я всегда говорил: если женщина говорит мужчине «нет», значит она хочет, чтобы он и дальше добивался её внимание.<br/>— У-ух ты, круто, дядя Чес, — восхищённо глядя на мужчину протянул Хэви и они обменялись хлопками ладонью об ладонь.</p><p>      Ди закатил глаза и покачал головой, выражая молчаливое сомнение по поводу только что прозвучавшего «философского» изречения.</p><p>— Теперь тебе главное не бахнуть мордой в грязь, — хмыкнул Чес.<br/>— Я покажу всё, на что способен и буду стараться, — сжав кулаки, целеустремлённо сказал Хэви. — Таков мой путь ниндзя.<br/>— Блядь, Хэви, какой ниндзя? Ты слишком много смотришь своего «Наруто».<br/>— Да чё ты бухтишь всё время, как бабка старая?<br/>— Так ты бы хоть выражался правильно. «Таков мой путь музыканта» или типа того.<br/>— Это звучит не так круто, как «путь ниндзя».<br/>— Зато правильно.<br/>— Зато не круто!</p><p>      Следуя за спорящими братьями, Чес тихо посмеивался и, пока их ругань несильно затянулась, решил влезть в диалог:</p><p>— Кстати, Хэви, а чё там за хрен с горы с ней был?<br/>— Не знаю, но он мне не понравился, — ответил Хэви хмуро. Он вспомнил взгляд, который кинул на него тот мужик. Что-то было в нём противное и отталкивающее от себя. Таким взглядом давят насекомых, оказавшихся на пути. — Надеюсь их ничего не связывает, а то стрёмный он какой-то.</p><p>      Чес промолчал, погрузившись в свои мысли. Несколько секунд Хэви и Ди заинтересованно рассматривали мужчину, после чего переглянулись между собой. Хэви знал, что брат довольно наблюдателен и догадлив, а потому, у него наверняка уже имелись какие-то мыслишки насчёт такого задумчивого вида дяди. Надо будет дома поприставать к нему по этому поводу, решил мальчик, продолжая дальнейший спор с братом, но за ужином мысль об этом намерении вылетела у него из головы.<br/>      Хэви настолько сильно хотел рассказать родителям о согласии тёти Лидии заниматься с ним музыкой, что напрочь позабыл о том, что папе не нравились разговоры о старшей сестре. Он был в таком восторге, что даже не заметил мрачного настроения отца, после того, как поделился с родителями новостью.</p><p>— Вы значит продолжаете ходить туда?</p><p>      Хэви с Ди переглянулись.</p><p>— Но ведь ты не запрещал, — спокойно заметил Ди.</p><p>      Глэм потёр накрашенные веки и со вздохом ответил.</p><p>— И правда не запрещал… Послушай Хэви, я очень удивлён, что Лидия согласилась на подобное мероприятие. Для неё не свойственно няньчиться с детьми в целом и с племянником в частности. Но я не разрешаю тебе заниматься с ней. Если ты действительно хочешь научиться играть, я позанимаюсь с тобой сам.<br/>— Пап, но ты постоянно занят! — Хэви подскочил со своего стула. — Ты же сам всегда просил не отвлекать тебя по пустякам. Пожалуйста, пап. Хочешь я буду убираться по дому за это? Или мыть посуду? Или тоже найду подработку.<br/>— Музыка не пустяк, Хэви. И мы не настолько сильно нуждаемся в деньгах, чтобы ты искал себе подработку. Если твоё желание играть не блажь, как у твоего брата, я смогу выделить для тебя время. И в эту студию вы больше не ходите.<br/>— …Но я не понимаю, почему у тёти нельзя учиться? Я её еле уговорил. Если у вас между собой какие-то тёрки, причём здесь я?<br/>— Хэви, это решённый вопрос, — нахмурившись, ответил Глэм. — А всё остальное тебя не касается.</p><p>Хэви сжал кулаки. Папа выглядел очень серьёзно, и в обычной ситуации такой вид не на шутку напугал бы Хэви, но в этот момент он сам был взвинчен настолько, что места для страха просто не осталось. Мальчик в надежде посмотрел на маму, которая недоумённо наблюдала за перебранкой.</p><p>— На меня-то чего смотришь? Слушайся папу, — сказала она, пожав плечом.<br/>— Да блин! — воскликнул Хэви и вышел из-за стола.<br/>— Хэви, ты ничего не съел, вернись.<br/>— Я не голоден. Спасибо за ужин, пап, — не скрывая обиды в голосе, Хэви покинул кухню.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лидия отломила кусочек тирамису и, медленно прожевав, с наслаждением проглотила, запивая несладким латте. Вот уже как полчаса назад «начался» рабочий процесс, который Лидия проводила в кафе при студии звукозаписи. Странно это было или нет, но после того дня, когда её младший племянник попросил Лидию обучать его музыке, он, а вместе с ним и Ди, перестал посещать студию. Лидия, конечно, немного удивилась в первый день, но в целом ей было комфортней без присутствия этих детей. В отличии от коллег, которые каждый день интересовались этими мальчишками либо у неё, либо у того, чьё имя она принципиально не называла даже мысленно. Что интересно, это ничтожество как опаздывало, так и продолжало это делать. Похоже причина его опозданий, что объяснялась всё это время детьми, таковой вовсе не являлась.<br/>Лидия нахмурилась и мысленно одёрнула себя, недовольная тем, что голова её была забита мыслями о том, кто меньше всего этого достоин. В попытке отвлечься, она посмотрела в окно - сегодня был погожий, тёплый субботний день. Погода так и располагала прогуляться где-нибудь в парке. Вот только подобной чепухой она уже лет сто не занималась… Да и занималась ли вообще? Лидия в замешательстве перевела взгляд обратно на столешницу.</p><p>— Ой, Чес такой клааасный…</p><p>Протянул позади неё чей-то противный голос. Лидия резко подняла глаза прямо перед собой. </p><p>— Дааа, с ним у меня была лучшая ночь в жизни. Уж поверьте моему опыту, девочки.</p><p>А этот голос был знаком. Пианистка. Тётка, которой под шестьдесят.</p><p>— Как? Он и с вами был?<br/>— С ума сойти. А как же ваш муж?<br/>— А что муж? Муж объелся груш, как говорится. А такие умелые любовники на дороге не валяются. Как же жаль, что он не соглашается на повторное рандеву.<br/>— И со мной.<br/>— Да, и со мной тоже. Может у него кто-то есть? — в этом голосе Лидия признала виолончелистку.<br/>— Не думаю, он мне сам говорил, что среди всего разнообразия сладких бутонов, он ещё не нашёл свой.<br/>— Ах, он такой романтик…<br/>— Вот бы быть его бутоном, — мечтательно протянул кто-то.</p><p>Лидия, поднесшая было чашку с кофе к губам, поняла, что не в состоянии сделать и глоток. Чашка с омерзительно громким звуком стукнулась дном о блюдце. Голоса позади притихли. Лидия торопливо поднялась со своего места и, расплатившись у барной стойки, направилась в студию.<br/>Невероятно. Просто невероятно, размышляла она. Первая рабочая неделя ещё не закончилась, а этот… этот уже перетрахал почти весь женский состав коллектива. Какая всё-таки отвратительная натура. Ещё сильнее она разозлилась, когда, оказавшись в студии, первым делом обнаружила этого бабника, разговаривающего с кем-то у пульта звукорежиссёра. Их взгляды встретились и с ленивой улыбкой на лице он осмотрел её с ног до головы и показал большой палец. Лидия скривилась. Она думала, что такую реакцию у него вызывали её платья, поэтому в этот день решила надеть бежевый закрытый топ с рукавами до локтей, подпоясанный на талии поясом в виде небольшого банта и широкие брюки с разрезом от колена по внешней стороне ног. Для контраста разрезы и края топа были отделаны узкой черной полосой. В своих прозрачных босоножках на шпильках она прошла мимо него, почувствовав ком тошноты, подступивший к горлу от одного лишь внешнего вида этого мужчины. Всё в нём было отталкивающим для Лидии. Он был самым уродливым человеком из всех когда-либо встреченных ею. Чего стоили эти грязные патлы, огромные коровьи ноздри, торчащие во все стороны брови, раздражающая похабная ухмылочка и лукавый, с прищуром, блеск тёмных глаз. Лидия искренне считала, что работать с ним было ниже её достоинства, но и отказаться от работы она не могла. Уж слишком был именит их работодатель, чтобы можно было вот так легко отказаться от шанса поработать на него. <br/>Лидия с нетерпением ждала окончания рабочего процесса и при первой возможности, ни с кем не попрощавшись, поспешно ушла.<br/>Уже оказавшись дома, она почувствовала, как раздражение, наконец, сходило на нет. Почти всё время Лидия ощущала на себе противный липкий взгляд карих глаз. Поначалу она планировала не обращать внимание ни на какие внешние раздражители. Вот только не учла, что любопытство окажется сильнее. Словно бы невзначай, она<br/>периодически оборачивалась, но обнаруживала лишь безразличие окружающих в целом, и одного мерзкого типа в частности. Этот факт должен был бы успокаивать, но стоило ей отвлечься на какие-то свои дела, противное ощущение возвращалось.<br/>Лидия сделала глубокий вдох и выдох и спустилась в столовую пообедать. В этот день должен был состояться первый обучающий день для её племянника. Мысленно она в очередной раз вернулась к тому диалогу несколько дней назад. Значит Себастьян сказал младшему сыну, что у него талант? Лидия не могла в это поверить, а потому и согласилась на эту авантюру. Если её брат не способен высказать своему чаду правду о том, что оно не пригодно к музыке, то это сделает Лидия. При чём с большим удовольствием, она предвкушающе усмехнулась. Не то чтобы её целью было унижение детей и моральное втаптывание в грязь их детской психики, но поставить на место самоуверенных выскочек - другое дело. Не нужно заниматься такой вещью, как музыка, тем, у кого к ней нет таланта.<br/>Лидия посмотрела на настенные часы, секундная стрелка неумолима приближалась к двум часам пополудни. Если пацан опоздает хоть на одну секунду, Лидия без сожалений пошлёт его взашей. На без одной секунде два, прозвучала трель дверного звонка. Уголок губы Лидии дёрнулся вверх то ли от усмешки, то ли от раздражения. Всё-таки успел.</p><p>— Мисс, Лидия, там… — её дворецкий замялся. — Там тот мальчик, о котором вы предупреждали.<br/>— Да, пусти его.<br/>— Кхм.<br/>— Что ещё? — недовольно спросила она, впрочем уже поднимаясь со своего места.<br/>— У него там…</p><p>Не дослушав, Лидия направилась в прихожую. Распахнув входную дверь, её взгляд сразу наткнулся на здоровенную потрёпанную жизнью «балалайку» в руках племянника.</p><p>— Это что ещё такое? — медленно произнесла Лидия, цедя каждое слово.<br/>— Привет, тётя Ли! Эт моя гитара… Ну то есть как моя. Ди нашёл её на чердаке. Пытался что-то брынчать, а потом бросил. Ну вот я и взял её, чтобы учиться на ней играть. Папа разрешил её взять, потому что его гитары дорогие и он даже смотреть на них не разреша…<br/>— Я же говорила не называй меня тётей и не сокращай имя, — перебила словесный понос Хэви Лидия. — Мне всё равно как ты называешь этот хлам, но в дом это не попадёт.<br/>— А как же я буду играть?<br/>— Играть? Играть ты не будешь, пока не выучишь нотную грамоту, — в чём Лидия сильно сомневалась на самом деле. Зато в чём она была уверена точно, так это в том, что для пацана это первое и последнее занятие.<br/>— Ладно, но… не могу же я её здесь оставить!<br/>— Не можешь здесь, оставь на помойке. Вон она, там, за углом второго дома, — махнув рукой в сторону, Лидия потянула дверь, чтобы её закрыть, но мальчик остановил движение двери, упершись в неё ладонью.<br/>— Стой, хорошо, я оставлю тут, — оглядевшись по сторонам, Хэви пристроил гитару в стороне от входной двери. Лидия скептически осмотрела племянника, после чего распахнула дверь обратно и дала Хэви пройти. Мальчик осторожно вошёл в дом, стянул свою ужасную потрёпанную курточку и протянул скривившемуся дворецкому. — Ууух ты, сколько тут картин. Как в галерее прям, — произнёс он чуть позже, следуя за Лидией и вертя головой.<br/>— Это только малая часть картин в коллекции нашей семьи, — вполоборота ответила Лидия, мимолётно думая о том, что за мальчишкой надо присмотреть, чтобы он не украл что-нибудь ценное.</p><p>Оказавшись в комнате, в которой когда-то и она, и Себастьян занимались музыкой, Лидия подошла к столу, стоявшему у стены и скрестила руки под грудью. Друг напротив друга, по обе стороны от стола, стояли два деревянных стула с высокими спинками. Лидия кивнула на один из стульев и сказала:</p><p>— Садись. Так и знала, что придёшь неподготовленным, поэтому всё, что тебе понадобится, я подготовила сама.<br/>— Класс! Спасибо большое, — Хэви уселся за стол, беря в руки ручку и придвигая к себе две тетради. Одну обычную, а вторую, видно, что старую, но в довольно хорошем состоянии, формата А4 с надписью «Нотная тетрадь» на ней.<br/>— Для начала я хочу услышать, что ты знаешь о предмете нашей сегодняшней встречи, — Лидия выжидающе строго уставилась на мальчика.<br/>— Нууу, музыка это мелоодия, её играют на всяких разных инструмеентах… по нотам. Она бывает быстрая или медленная… тяжела и лёгкая, — Хэви хихикнул, — как виды рока, например.</p><p>Лидия слегка искривила губы.</p><p>— Всё, достаточно. Открывай обычную тетрадь. Начнём с теории. Каждый музыкальный звук определяется четырьмя физическими свойствами: высотой, продолжительностью, громкостью и тембром. А с помощью нотной записи музыкант получает информацию обо всех этих четырёх свойствах того звука, который он собирается сыграть на музыкальном инструме… закройте рот, молодой человек.</p><p>Хэви моргнул, закрывая рот.</p><p>— Круто, тётя Ли!<br/>— Что «круто»? Это всего лишь вводная часть… Ты снова называешь меня так, как я сказала не называть.<br/>— Ой, извини, пожалуйста, — виновато произнёс Хэви, потупив взгляд в стол.</p><p>Лидия вздохнула, закатив глаза.</p><p>— Запиши всё, что я сейчас озвучила. Далее разберём каждое из свойств в отдельности.<br/>— Хорошо. Слушай, а я ещё хотел спросить. Ты ведь не играешь на гитаре, так как я буду учиться играть на ней?<br/>— Во-первых, лично я сильно сомневаюсь, что ты вообще сможешь играть. Это не каждому дано, знаешь ли. А с такими руками и пальцами, как у тебя, не занимаются музыкой. Тебе бы больше подошло септик откачивать, — Лидия хмыкнула. — А во-вторых, раньше надо было думать о подобных нюансах, прежде чем выбирать себе учителя.<br/>— Ну да, я об этом вообще не подумал, — растерянно почесал в затылке Хэви, — но я всё равно не жалею, — с широкой улыбкой ответил мальчик, подтягивая к себе тетрадь и ручку.</p><p>У тебя ещё всё впереди, мальчик, подумала Лидия. Она планировала сделать всё, чтобы племянник сам отказался от затеи заниматься музыкой.</p><p>Спустя час.</p><p>— Блиин, у меня уже рука отваливается писать! Может сделаем перерыв? — взвыл Хэви, встряхивая запястьем, когда Лидия отвлеклась на телефон.<br/>— Перерыв будет, когда я скажу, — медленно ответила она, печатая Рейчу сообщение. — К тому же, ты пишешь настолько медленно, что за это время мы разобрали только два элемента. Так что, пиши дальше: для записи и чтения нот используют нотный стан — это строка для записи нот в виде пяти параллельных линий, а если точнее линеек.<br/>— Мисс Лидия, ваш чай готов, — в комнату заглянул дворецкий.<br/>— Подавай, сюда.<br/>— На сколько персон?</p><p>Лидия бросила на племянника быстрый взгляд и уже открыла было рот, но не успела ответить.</p><p>— Ой, да, спасиб большое. Мне с двумя ложками сахара, пожалуйста.</p><p>Дворецкий вновь скривился, на этот раз так, словно с ним заговорило дерьмо. Он вновь посмотрел на Лидию. Та коротко кивнула, после чего мужчина ушёл.</p><p>— Продолжим, — Лидия встала со стула и, сложив руки за спиной, принялась расхаживать из стороны в сторону перед Хэви. Пока она рассказала про обозначение нот и как они могут располагаться на линейках, принесли чай. Наблюдая за племянником, Лидия недоумевала насколько сильно был запущен этот ребенок. — Не хлюпай, — Хэви замер с чашкой у рта, поднял на неё взгляд зелёных глаз и уже гораздо тише отпил из чашки. — И выпрямись, а то скрючился, как червяк, — скривилась Лидия. Племянник выполнил и это требование, почему-то, вдруг, улыбнувшись.<br/>— Слушай, а тебя с папой кто учил играть?<br/>— Наш отец, — ответила Лидия после сделанного глотка.<br/>— Ууух ты. А каким был дедушка? А это он на портрете? Получается он тоже был музыкантом? Известным? Выглядит строгим. А рядом с ним это кто? Бабушка? Очень красивая. А как их звали? Вы жили в этом доме? А можно папину комнату посмотреть?</p><p>Лидия знала, что рано или поздно в племяннике проснётся детское любопытство и речь зайдёт о прошлом Себастьяна и всех, кто его окружал в юности. Она спокойно пила чай, не обращая внимание на череду непрекращающихся вопросов.</p><p>— А вообще, знаешь, папа поначалу не хотел меня к тебе отпускать…</p><p>Лидия сморгнула, подняв на племянника безразличный взгляд. Она пропустила тот момент, когда расспросы о прошлом сменились на рассказ о настоящем.</p><p>— …но сегодня утром он почему-то передумал, — Хэви тепло улыбнулся.</p><p>Сжав зубы, Лидия прикусила себе язык, потому что с него чуть не сорвалось оскорблённое «почему это?» Всё правильно. Так и должно быть для того, кто однажды бросил семью ради хлама и неизвестного будущего. И сейчас, тратя время на его непутёвого, невоспитанного сына, она делала Себастьяну величайшее одолжение.</p><p>— Ты закончил? — спросила Лидия.</p><p>Хэви посмотрел в свою кружку, потом снова на неё.</p><p>— Ещё нет.</p><p>— Так давай быстрее, — раздражённо процедила она.</p><p>Улыбка мальчика стремительно померкла, он сглотнул, после чего угукнул и поспешил допить чай, наверняка обжигая при этом язык. Лидия почувствовала внезапный укол совести. Мальчик не виноват в ошибках своего отца, а она, не задумываясь, срывалась на нём. Хоть она не собиралась его жалеть, но скрепя сердце призналась себе, что сейчас была чересчур резка с ним. Извиняться она, разумеется, не собиралась, в конце концов её цель и заключалась в том, чтобы опустить племянника с небес на землю, который благодаря своему отцу легкомысленно считал, что научиться играть это просто и у него видите ли, отлично получается. Лидия не обязана церемониться с ним, подбирая слова. Избавившись от внезапно проснувшихся уколов совести и вернув себе душевное равновесие, Лидия дождалась, когда Хэви закончит, и вернулась к тому, на чём остановилась. Обсудив высоту звука, музыкальные ключи и виды нот, Лидия подошла к роялю и подозвала к себе племянника. На рояле она показывала ему ноты и сравнивала высоту звука в разных октавах. Хэви кивал, делая пометки уже в нотной тетради. Всё это время мальчик выглядел почти беззаботно, не считая тех моментов, когда с паническим выражением лица пытался поспеть записывать лекцию за Лидией. Но, когда они приступили к теме продолжительности звучания нот, Хэви выглядел так, словно был готов рвать на себе волосы. Лидия коротко усмехнулась. Она совсем не удивилась тому, что у мальчишки возникла сложность на этом этапе. Ведь Лидия сильно сомневалась в его умственных способностях. Убрав руки, которыми обхватывал голову, он шокированно спросил:</p><p>— Это что получается, когда играешь ещё и считать каждую ноту надо?<br/>— Когда ты профи и имеешь большой объём практики за плечами, это не составляет проблемы и труда, — для примера Лидия продемонстрировала разные длительности нот. Сначала несколько длинных нот, Лидия удерживала клавишу на ноте несколько секунд и, не дожидаясь полного угасания звука, нажимала заново. — Целая нота, — затем, каждой ноте отводилось около двух секунд. — Половинная нота, — её палец несколько раз, с одинаковым временным интервалом, с разницей в секунду, ударил по ноте. — Это четвертная нота. И так далее. Каждая новая, более мелкая длительность, получается в ходе деления целой ноты на два… Скажи, ты хоть что-нибудь понял?</p><p>Хэви глупо рассмеялся, чем напомнил свою безобразную мать.</p><p>— Ну, в матеше я не силён, но по звуку на пианино, вроде понял немного.<br/>— Это Бёзендорфер — австрийский рояль премиум-класса. Один из самых старейших производителей фортепиано в мире, между прочим, так что, будь любезен, говори правильно. Всё что ты узнал только что, лишь крупица информации, при чём не самая сложная. Так что советую хорошенько обдумать, действительно ли ты хочешь заниматься музыкой. Ладно, я сейчас вернусь. Ничего не трогай и никуда не уходи.<br/>— Есть, мэм, — мальчик шуточно отсалютовал и устало откинулся на спинке стула.</p><p>Лидия лишь покачала головой. По пути в уборную она послала дворецкого убрать поднос с чашками. Её не было не больше пяти минут. Как только Лидия закончила в уборной, ей позвонил арендатор поместья, которое она сдавала, и сообщил, что потекла крыша. Ответив, что примет меры в ближайшие дни, Лидия отключила телефон и направилась обратно в комнату, где занималась с племянником. Свернув в нужный коридор, Лидия поражённо остановилась на месте. Из комнаты доносились звуки рояля. Осторожные и неуверенные, но, определённо, знакомые ей. Тихо подойдя ближе, Лидия заглянула внутрь. Её глаза потрясённо расширились. Хэви, стоявший у рояля, размеренно подбирал мелодию. Ту самую мелодию, которую играла сама Лидия в день, когда племянник попросил её заняться его обучением.<br/>Да быть этого не может, пронеслось в её голове. Мальчик даже не смотрел на ноты, ориентируясь на звук. Взгляд его несколько расфокусировано смотрел вперёд. И пусть при игре он использовал всего одну октаву, звук был на удивление чистым. То, что делал этот мальчик, не имея практики игры на инструменте и вообще какого либо опыта, было для Лидии невозможно. Всё, что он имел на данный момент, лишь скупое количество информации. Если это не настоящий талант, то Лидия не знала, что это.</p><p>Сбившись в какой-то момент, Хэви чертыхнулся.</p><p>— Как же там дальше было, — пробормотал он, задумчиво почесав подбородок. — О, тётя Ли, ты уже вернулась? Тётя Ли?.. приём.<br/>— Я думала ты раньше не занимался музыкой, — вернув лицу бесстрастное выражение, заметила Лидия.<br/>— Ага, не занимался. Это мой первый урок, — беззаботно ответил Хэви и направился к столу.<br/>— На сегодня всё, — устало произнесла она, заходя в комнату.</p><p>Хэви издал перепуганный звук, раскрытыми глазами уставившись на тётю</p><p>— Как всё? Мы же только начали!<br/>— У меня помимо тебя ещё полно дел, — наконец взяв себя в руки, едко ответила Лидия. Поравнявшись со столом, её взгляд упал на конспект племянника. Тонкая светлая бровь поползла вверх. Она взяла тетрадь и развернула в сторону Хэви. — Это что ещё такое?<br/>— Что? — непонимающе переспросил мальчик, глядя в свои записи.<br/>— Чтобы к следующему занятию я могла понять каждое слово, записанное тобой. Понял? — Лидия швырнула Хэви тетрадь, которую тот растерянно поймал, но уже через несколько секунд широко улыбнулся.<br/>— То есть следующее занятие будет? Фух, я так волновался, что ты больше не захочешь заниматься со мной. А когда мы встретимся в следующий раз? Можно завтра? Пожалуйста! В какое скажешь время я приду…<br/>— Хватит тараторить!</p><p>Хэви заткнулся, слегка вжав голову в плечи. Лидия вздохнула, сложив руки на груди.</p><p>— Можешь прийти завтра, в одиннадцать.<br/>— Класс! Спасибо тебе, — мальчик сделал шаг навстречу тёте и протянул к ней руки.<br/>— Даже не вздумай! — отступив назад, с отвращением сказала Лидия.</p><p>Хэви хихикнул, отчего снова напомнил Лидии его мать, которая, словно лошадь, ржала над ней, когда перепутала с Себастьяном. Через несколько минут племянник был уже на входе, натягивая зелёную курточку и рюкзак. Сама от себя не ожидая, Лидия пошла его провожать.</p><p>— Ещё раз спасибо и до завтра, — попрощался мальчик и вышел за порог. — Ух ты, гитару не спёрли.</p><p>Лидия коротко усмехнулась.</p><p>— Да кому она нужна, в конце концов.</p><p>Несмотря на тихо произнесённую фразу, Хэви услышал её и, широко улыбнувшись, замахал Лидии рукой, в тот момент, когда дверь уже закрывал дворецкий.</p><p>***</p><p>Вечер пятницы.<br/>Глэм уже вторые сутки не мог сосредоточиться на работе из-за младшего сына, который дулся на него ровно столько же времени. Он бесцельно постучал ручкой по столешнице и задумчиво почесал кожу над бровью. Глэм не ожидал, что обида сына затянется настолько, ведь Хэви никогда не зацикливался на том, что родители ему запрещали и довольно быстро воспринимал запреты, как должное. Он отходчивый и добрый мальчик, какие бы характеристики ему не приписывали в школе. Но в этот раз… в этот раз Глэм не мог поверить, что поругался со своим ребёнком из-за человека, с которым не общался больше пятнадцати лет. После того дня, когда ему с Вики пришлось присутствовать на обнародовании наследства, его общение с сестрой вновь прекратилось, и Глэм уже было решил, что всё вернулось на круги своя.<br/>Он никак не мог взять в толк, как и почему так получилось. Почему сын пошёл учиться к тёте, а не к нему? И как она могла согласиться? Это ведь Лидия. Глэму всегда казалось, что она его, родного брата, терпеть не может, а тут неожиданный племянник на голову свалился, да ещё и с такой просьбой. Глэм не хотел, чтобы осколки прошлого как-либо затрагивали его родных. Не хотел, чтобы они знали обо всей той грязи с которой ему пришлось столкнуться. А ещё он очень боялся, что Лидия как-то обидит его сыновей. Учитывая её характер, она вполне способна на это, поэтому он и запретил им ходить с Чесом в студию. Вот только оказалось слишком поздно. Глэм не понимал, чем старшая сестра могла впечатлить Хэви, да ещё и настолько, чтобы он изъявил желание заниматься музыкой с ней. Лидия хмурая, постоянно чем-то недовольная, грубая в общении стерва, а Хэви непоседливый, бесхитростный, легко на что-либо отвлекающийся. Ну как он будет обучаться у такой строгой и требовательной тёти? Нет, его решение не может быть неправильным, убеждал себя мужчина. И вообще, это всё Чес виноват. Если бы он не потащил детей к себе на работу, Хэви сейчас разговаривал бы с ним как обычно, и всё было бы нормально.<br/>Конечно, Хэви был прав, когда говорил о занятости Глэма. Помимо официальной работы, он занимался подработками. Хоть у Вики всегда водились какие-никакие деньги, Глэм считал, что его обязанностью, как мужчины, было обеспечивать свою женщину и детей. Глэм очень хотел, чтобы они ни в чём не нуждались. И вроде всё было хорошо, пока не полетел чёртов насос, пока Хэви с Ди не пошли в ту студию звукозаписи и не повстречали Лидию, пока Хэви не изъявил желание научиться играть. Ах, да, как Глэм мог забыть такую важную деталь? Всё началось с Чеса, который первым встретил его сестру. Возможно, если бы тогда в баре он не рассказал про неё, что сомнительно, конечно, но всё же, может быть всего этого не случилось бы.<br/>Глэм сам понимал что накручивает себя, что ищет виноватых. Уже ничего не изменить. По-хорошему, надо было поговорить с Хэви. Попробовать объяснить ему причины своего отказа. В конце концов он растёт и пора бы уже начать воспринимать его как взрослого, но Глэм тянул. Делал вид, будто ничего не случилось, и терпел холодный взгляд зелёных глаз. От мрачных мыслей его отвлёк короткий стук в дверь. Глэм не успел ответить, как дверь с лёгким скрипом приоткрылась. В проёме показалась рыжеволосая голова младшего сына.</p><p>— Паап.</p><p>Глэм состроил серьёзное, максимально занятое лицо.</p><p>— Эта… Я, в общем, извиниться хотел. Ну что накричал на тебя и всё такое, — виноватый взгляд Хэви блуждал по полу, и потому он не видел, как удивлённо вздёрнулась вверх бровь Глэма. — Я подумал, что, раз ты не хочешь, чтобы я учился у тёти, значит это важно для тебя.</p><p>Глэм прочистил горло, чтобы не показать своего волнения. На раздавшийся звук сын оторвал взгляд от пола и осторожно посмотрел на него.</p><p>— Хэви, я не обижался на тебя… но спасибо, что извинился.</p><p>Мальчик осторожно улыбнулся и, пожелав отцу спокойной ночи, закрыл за собой дверь. Первый раз за два дня Глэм искренне улыбнулся и расслабленно откинулся на спинку своего кресла. Какой у него всё-таки замечательный ребёнок. Оба его сына были замечательными, и он ими очень гордился. Через пару минут Глэм решил закончить на сегодня.<br/>В ванной комнате их спальни он встретил Вики, закутанную в банный халат и высушивающую феном мокрые волосы. Пока он мылся, Вики закончила свои дела и уже ждала его в кровати. Она лежала на спине, укрытая по шею одеялом.</p><p>— Глэм.<br/>— Да, Вики?<br/>— Насос новый сильно дорогой? — спросила она, когда Глэм сел на кровать и накрыл согнутые ноги одеялом.<br/>— Не волнуйся об этом, Вики. Он обошёлся в копеечку. Зато простоит долго.</p><p>Виктория озадаченно нахмурила брови. Кажется она размышляла о значении выражения «в копеечку». Глэм улыбнулся, глядя на неё. Он надеялся, что Вики не станет зацикливаться на этом, ведь когда он говорил, что волноваться не о чем, значит, всё было под его контролем. Через несколько секунд её лицо вновь приобрело беззаботное выражение. Она перевернулась на бок и, подтянувшись вверх, тоже села на кровати. Одеяло сползло вниз, обнажая большую загорелую грудь в чёрном топике.</p><p>— Я ещё чё хотела спросить.<br/>— Да? — с улыбкой спросил Глэм, приклеенным взглядом зависая в соблазнительной ложбинке.<br/>— Может всё-таки разрешить мелкому к тётке сходить позаниматься? Ну сам посуди, сколько бы мы бабла сэкономили на занятиях…</p><p>За столько лет Глэм выучил расположение каждой родинки на теле жены. И там, под майкой, как раз находилось несколько. Самой любимой у него была та, что устроилась между упругих грудей.</p><p>— …потому что тебе ж реально некогда, ты не сможешь заниматься с ним столько, сколько этому в школах времени уделяют. А если он передумает играть, да и хрен с ним. Всё равно ничего не потеряем.</p><p>Глэм перевёл взгляд на Вики.</p><p>— Я, конечно, заметила, что твоя сеструха та ещё грымзель, но раз уж она согласилась учить Хэви музыке, то чё упускать такой шанс?..</p><p>Волнистые рыжие волосы густой копной лежали на её круглых широких плечах, прикрывая руки и, как ни странно, изящную шею. Одна из прядок назойливо скатывалась ей на чуть смуглое лицо, и Вики приходилось периодически поправлять её назад. Пухлые губы, курносый милый носик, очаровательный веснушки на щёках, естественные длинные верхние ресницы и просто невероятной глубины зелёные глаза. Какая же она всё-таки красивая. Глэм готов был посвятить остаток своей жизни, чтобы рисовать её портреты. Ему невероятно с ней повезло. </p><p>— Она ж тоже, типа, нормально играет?.. Глэм, ты меня вообще слушаешь? — подозрительно спросила Вики, скрещивая руки под грудью, отчего та поднялась ещё выше.<br/>— Да, да, конечно, слушаю, — беззаботно ответил Глэм, взмахнув рукой и вытягивая на кровати длинные ноги.<br/>— Нуу? — Вики вопросительно подняла брови, всё ещё недовольным тоном. Она терпеть не могла, когда её не слушали. — Так ты согласен?<br/>— Да, не вопрос. Думаю ты права.</p><p>Виктория просияла, словно солнышко, и у Глэма в груди забушевала тёплая волна. Он был очень рад, тому что угодил ей. Только вот, на что он согласился?..</p><p>— Класс! Спасибо, Глэм. Ты лучший, — Вики приблизилась к нему и нежно поцеловала в уголок губ.</p><p>Впрочем, какая разница, если его женщина осталась довольна. А он лучший, да, промелькнула последняя здравая мысль в голове Глэма, прежде чем в ней окончательно всё отключилось и он вовлёк жену в более глубокий и страстный поцелуй.</p><p>***</p><p>Утро субботы.<br/>Ди намазал уже тёплый тост джемом и покосился на младшего брата, развалившегося за столом и уныло ковыряющего ложкой в каше. С первого взгляда могло показаться, что он уже задолбался есть эту кашу, но на самом деле мыслями младший был где-то далеко. Наверняка всё ещё думал, как сообщить тёте о том, что не сможет к ней прийти. Этим вопросом Хэви достал и самого Ди. Самым простым способом было бы просто спросить у отца номер, но младший залупился и наотрез отказался от этого варианта. Второй способ - попросить дядю Чеса передать тётке сообщение Хэви тоже просрал, в тот момент, должно быть, надеясь на какое-то чудо. И всё чего мелкий добился, так это дотянул до конца. На данный момент ему оставалось только ехать лично на студию после школы.<br/>Ди перевёл взгляд на отца. Тот, напевая себе под нос Твистед систер, мариновал куриные ножки. Похоже с Хэви помирился, сделал вывод Ди, потому что напевал отец только в хорошем настроении, а так как последние два дня из него и слова было не вытянуть, Ди предположил, что случилось это вчера вечером. На памяти Ди это первая ссора Хэви с кем-то из родителей, затянувшаяся так надолго, да ещё и с отцом. Вообще с такими родителями хрен поспоришь. У папы в споре всегда находился аргумент, а у мамы… у мамы просто рука тяжёлая, она не утруждала себя выдумыванием каких-либо доводов, чтобы быть правой.<br/>Хэви отхлебнул из стакана апельсиновый сок, отчего Ди всего перекосило от отвратительного звука и привело к тому, что он отвлёкся от собственных размышлений. Отец в своём приподнятом настроении не замечал ничего, поэтому Ди уже открыл было рот, чтобы сделать младшему замечание, как вошла мама.</p><p>— Утро, спиногрызы! — бодро произнесла она замысловатое пожелание доброго утра всей семье.<br/>— Привет, мам, — произнёс Ди вместо того, что собирался.<br/>— Доброе.<br/>— Доброе утро, Вики. Прекрасно выглядишь.</p><p>Мама с папой переглянулись, после чего Вики окинула взглядом свою безразмерную длинную майку до колен и пожала плечом.</p><p>— Да как обычно, Глэм.</p><p>Ди, пряча короткую улыбку за стаканом, отпил сок. Мама в своём репертуаре, как всегда не воспринимает простых комплиментов.</p><p>— Присаживайся, завтрак на столе.<br/>— Фу, блять, опять каша, — буркнула Вики, отодвигая и плюхаясь на стул. Подперев ладонью щёку, она угрюмо уставилась в тарелку.<br/>— Мам, можно я не буду доедать, — склонившись к маме, тихонько спросил Хэви,<br/>— Ага, щас. Жри давай.<br/>— Да блиин, пожааалуйста, мам. Я уже не могу больше.</p><p>Вики недовольно покосилась на сына, на остатки каши в его тарелке, а затем на спину Глэма.</p><p>— Ладно, наваливай, — ответила она, сдувая упавшую на глаза рыжую прядку волос.</p><p>Хэви поспешно сделал своё чёрное дело и, с видом победителя, взялся за тост и джем. Вот жопа рыжая, подумал Ди, хмуро наблюдая за младшим. Ему бы гордость не позволили так поступить.</p><p>— Твой кофе, Вики.</p><p>Глэм поставил перед женой её кружку с индивидуальным принтом орущей енотихи с красными глазами, в розовом платьице и короной на голове: «Не мамкай!!! Спроси у папы!!!». Отец присел на своё место с аналогичной кружкой, только с енотом мужского пола и надписью: «Не папкай!!! Спроси у мамы!!!». Подарок Ди и Хэви на последнюю годовщину их свадьбы.</p><p>— Ну, спасибо, — всё также безрадостно Виктория взяла кружку за ручку. — В такие моменты я жалею, что у нас нет собаки.<br/>— Оу, собака это большая ответственность, — назидательно произнёс папа, насыпая в свой чай пару ложек сахара. — Она требует ухода и вни…<br/>— Ой, бля, всё, хорош. Давай только без твоих нравственных учений, — скривилась Вики.<br/>— Хорошо.<br/>— Кстати, ты уже сказал Хэви?<br/>— Что сказал? — непонимающе спросил Глэм, с привычной семье улыбкой на лице.<br/>— Ну то, что разрешил ему у тётки заниматься.<br/>— …Э?<br/>— Что?! — одновременно с отцом воскликнул Хэви.</p><p>Ди заметил, как удивлённо округлились и без того круглые глаза папы, а ещё, со своей стороны, Ди видел, как задёргалась венка у отца под глазом.</p><p>— Ты что, забыл?.. Или ты всё-таки не слушал меня? — хмуро спросила Вики, выпрямляясь на своём месте.<br/>— Конечно, слушал, Вики. Просто забыл сказать, — улыбка, как приклеенная, не сползала с его лица.<br/>— Ну, ладно тогда.<br/>— Так это правда! Я могу пойти? — Хэви возбуждённо вскочил со своего места.</p><p>Глэм даже не в состоянии был внятно ответить, просто издал какой-то звук. Ди вздохнул в свой стакан, допивая его содержимое.</p><p>— Класс! Спасибо, пап, — Хэви подскочил к отцу и заключил его в стремительные объятья. — Ты лучший! — и после выбежал из кухни-столовой.<br/>— А-ага…<br/>— О, у меня мобила орёт. Щас приду, — Вики тоже вышла.</p><p>Ди проводил маму взглядом и, поднимаясь на ноги, негромко произнёс.</p><p>— Ты всё-таки не слушал её.<br/>— Только маме не говори, — убито ответил отец с неизменным выражением лица.<br/>— Я мог бы, если бы получил доступ к паре запрещённых программ…</p><p>Взгляды отца и сына пересеклись.</p><p>— Одной.</p><p>Ди очень хорошо знал, что папа не любит расстраивать маму.</p><p>— Мааам…<br/>— Хорошо, две.</p><p>Ди усмехнулся, на этот раз победа за ним. А папа сам виноват.</p><p>— Чё орёшь? — в кухню вновь зашла Вики.<br/>— Хорошего дня, мам.<br/>— Чего? — её лицо удивлённо вытянулось.<br/>— Вики, как ты думаешь, у нас есть корвалол? — последнее, что услышал Ди, покидая столовую.</p><p>***</p><p>Вечер субботы.<br/>Ди, удобно устроившись в кресле, читал книгу; мама на диване подстригала ногти на ногах; отец наматывал круги из кухни-столовой, в которой присматривал за ужином, в гостиную, где делал вид, что смотрел телевизор. В общем все были очень заняты. Все ждали Хэви.</p><p>— Что-то долго… — пробормотал Глэм, поглядывая на свои наручные часы.<br/>— Что долго? — Вики отвлеклась от своего занятия и подняла голову в сторону мужа.<br/>— Курица, говорю, что-то долго готовится.<br/>— Ммм.</p><p>Ди бросил на родителей короткий взгляд и хмыкнул, прикрытый своей книгой. Ага, делайте вид, что вам всё-равно где, с кем и чем занимается мелкий. Мама из-за этого даже из клуба раньше вернулась, а ведь по выходным там обычно самая жара начиналась.<br/>Когда раздался дверной звонок, все уставились друг на друга в ожидании, кто пойдёт открывать дверь. На вторую трель отец, наконец, не выдержал и спешно направился в прихожую.</p><p>— Хэви, ты как раз вовремя. Ужин уже готов.<br/>— Ага.<br/>— Что такое? Что случилось? На тебе лица нет. Лидия тебя расстроила, да? Я так и знал… — затараторил Глэм, наблюдая за раздевающимся сыном.</p><p>Ди и Вики остановились немного позади.</p><p>— Та не, я просто гитару устал тащить. Автобус сломался, прикиньте. Пришлось три остановки пёхом топать.<br/>— А… что ж, хорошо. Иди тогда мой руки, — проводив младшего сына взглядом, Глэм посмотрел на жену и старшего. — Вам тоже надо помыть руки.<br/>— Пф, да, мамочка, — Вики закатила глаза и, коротко покачав головой, пошла за Хэви.<br/>— У меня чистые, — Ди схлестнулся взглядом с отцом. Иногда они устраивали такие молчаливые гляделки, в которых… — Ладно, ладно. Зануда, — …отца было не переглядеть.</p><p>Уже за столом Ди ожидал эмоционального рассказа Хэви о прошедшем занятии, но тот молча, с отсутствием какого-либо выражения на лице, приступил к еде. Да, не так Ди представлял себе этот вечер. Родаки, которые в этот момент взволнованно переглядывались, походу тоже.</p><p>— Хэви, если Лидия тебя чем-то обидела, ты должен мне сказать. Я с ней поговорю.<br/>— Ага, а я втащу, чтоб неповадно было, — сжав кулак, грозно сказала мама.<br/>— Ээй! Да вы чего накинулись на неё? Не обижала она меня.<br/>— Или обижала, — сказал Ди, — а ты не понял.</p><p>Хэви, глядя на старшего брата, задумался.</p><p>— Ну, это, кстати, более вероятно. Тётя Ли так долго высказывает свою мысль, что я улавливаю только начало и конец.</p><p>Ди усмехнулся. Это на братца так походило.</p><p>— Тогда отчего же ты такой грустный? — нетерпеливо спросил Глэм.<br/>— Да блин, — Хэви раздражённо откинулся на стуле, но через пару секунд вновь сел ровно, чем вызвал у Ди удивлённый взгляд и приподнятую бровь, — просто тётя Ли сказала переписать сегодняшний конспект так, чтобы она могла разобрать каждое слово. А там на десять страниц накатано.<br/>— Так значит, второе занятие будет? — с сомнением уточнил Ди, не меняя выражение лица.<br/>— Агаааа, — довольно протянул младший с широкой улыбкой на лице, отчего немного напомнил Ди папу. — Завтра в одиннадцать.</p><p>Откровенно говоря, Ди ожидал иной исход, но, видимо, Хэви нашёл к этой строгой женщине тот самый особый подход, о котором говорил Ди в студии звукозаписи дядя Чес.</p><p>— Стало быть, всё хорошо?<br/>— Да, пап, не переживай… дворецкий у неё только стрёмный.<br/>— Он тебя обидел? — папа резко помрачнел.<br/>— Да нет… наверно. Просто смотрел, как на говно.<br/>— Ну, учитывая твой внешний вид…<br/>— Эй! Ты вообще на чей стороне? — возмущённо уставился на Ди младший брат. — Да если б только папа раньше сказал, что разрешает мне заниматься, я бы подготовился!</p><p>Ди, пожав плечом, наколол на вилку пару долек жаренной картошки. Этот дворецкий не был проблемой, Хэви забудет о нём уже через несколько секунд. В отличие от отца, который, кажется, переживал сейчас нечто такое, что Ди и представить себе не мог. Ди не смог вспомнить, чтобы когда-либо видел у папы такое лицо. Любопытство об отцовском прошлом заскребло с новой силой и требовало удовлетворения любой ценой.</p><p>— Ах, да, Хэви. Утром ты так быстро умчался, что я не успел тебе сказать об условии посещения музыкальных занятий с Лидией.<br/>— Условий?<br/>— Школьная успеваемость. Она у тебя никуда не годится.<br/>— Это худшее, что ты можешь требовать от меня, пап, — убито произнес Хэви, в прострации склонив голову на бок.<br/>— Что такое, уже сдулся, ниндзя?</p><p>Глаза Хэви мгновенно загорелись возбуждённым огнём.</p><p>— Ты прав, старший брат, — пафосно изрёк Хэви и, как мама несколько минут назад, сжал кулак, — ниндзя никогда не отрекается от своих слов. И какой-то школьной успеваемости меня не сломать!<br/>— Не сломить.<br/>— Да пофиг! — Хэви со зверским аппетитом накинулся на еду.</p><p>Ну вот, теперь всё так, как и должно быть.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лидия в очередной раз проигрывала свою партию на скрипке, чтобы хоть как-то скоротать время. Некоторые музыканты, вместе с ней, занимались тем же, тихонько наигрывая собственные музыкальные партии. Остальной коллектив разбросало по диванчикам в зоне отдыха. Кто с напитками, кто без, что-то обсуждали.<br/>Кто бы сомневался, что Чеса окружит весь женский музыкальный состав и будет зачарованно смотреть ему в рот. Лидия смеялась про себя от этого зрелища. До чего же жалкие эти женщины, раз готовы растекаться перед таким отбросом. Кстати о женщинах. Где носит эту пианистку-извращенку? Неужели заразилась опаздывать у своего, относительно, молодого любовничка? Развить свою мысль Лидия не успела. В помещение вошёл мистер S., на лице которого она различила тень беспокойства. В какой-то момент, пока он что-то обсуждал со своим помощником, который зашёл следом, и звукорежиссёром, его тревожно-задумчивый взгляд упал на неё. Лидии это не понравилось, она прекратила играть и, держа свою электроскрипку в руках, вышла в комнату отдыха. И довольно вовремя. Мистер S. привлёк всеобщее внимание и, наконец, пояснил, куда подевалась пианистка.</p><p>— Плохая новость, коллеги. Только что мы получили информацию, что миссис Павлински этим утром сломала руку. Поиск нового пианиста займёт некоторое время, но я бы не хотел останавливать процесс… Мисс Лидия, в вашей анкете сказано, что вы играете на рояле. Сможете ли вы задержаться сегодня, чтобы записать партию миссис Павлински? <br/>— Вообще-то у меня другие планы.</p><p>      У неё занятие с племянником в четыре часа.</p><p>— Я оплачу как переработку и отдельно за смену вида инструмента.</p><p>      Лидия вздохнула. Как-будто эти доплаты что-то значили для неё. Конечно она уважала свой труд и считала, что он должен быть достойно оплачен, но, откровенно говоря, после смерти отца она вообще могла позволить себе не работать. Вот только любовь к музыке, к её воплощению в реальность с помощью неё, Лидии, не позволяла всё бросить. Она оглянулась на рояль, стоявший в комнате.</p><p>— Мне потребуется время для практики.</p><p>      Мистер S. ощутимо расслабился.</p><p>— Это не проблема. Август, немедленно займись поиском нового пианиста. А теперь давайте-ка приступим.</p><p>      Одной плохой новостью дело не кончилось. Через час после начала работы отключилась электроэнергия. Выяснив примерное время восстановление подачи электричества, все разбрелись кто куда. Лидия решила пройтись по торговому центру неподалёку, который, несмотря на отсутствие электроэнергии, всё-таки работал, и обдумать сложившуюся ситуацию. Сегодняшнее занятие с племянником необходимо было отменить. Её телефон был на визитке, которую Лидия вручила мальчику вместе с адресом. А вот до того, чтобы взять номер у Хэви, дело так и не дошло. Очень непродуманно с её стороны. Тем не менее, проблема требовала решения. Звонить Себастьяну она ни под каким предлогом не хотела. Обнародование завещания послужило единственным поводом для связи с ним. Даже когда мать умерла, отец запретил сообщать об этом Себастьяну. Второй вариант, как связаться с племянником, возник практически сразу. И был этот вариант таким же отвратительным, как и первый.<br/>      Получив оповещение в общей рабочей группе о том, что электричество, наконец, дали, Лидия вернулась в студию. Можно сказать, ей повезло. Чеса она обнаружила всё в том же окружении текущих сук в комнате отдыха.</p><p>— Ты мне нужен. Идём.</p><p>      Вся компания резко замолчала, уставившись на неё. Лидия профессионально игнорировала всех, в упор глядя только на Чеса, широкие брови которого от удивления доползли до самой банданы.</p><p>— Вообще-то, он занят, — заявила какая-то бессмертная особа.<br/>— Вообще-то, меня это не интересует, — с ленивым пренебрежением ответила Лидия, всё ещё не глядя ни на кого, кроме мужчины. — Давай быстрее, — добавила она, после чего, скрестив руки под грудью, пошла к выходу.<br/>— Дамы, прошу меня извинить, порфовор…</p><p>      Лидия остановилась напротив ближайшей скамьи, расположенной у стены. Так как ещё не все вернулись в студию, у неё было немного времени для решения своей проблемы. Подошедший Чес пристроил свою гитару в чехле к стене, а сам сел на скамью, закинув правую ногу на колено левой и перехватил щиколотку руками. Лидия кинула быстрый взгляд на гитару, недоумевая зачем сейчас-то он потащил её с собой? Но спрашивать вслух не стала. Не её дело.</p><p>— Ты щас была такая строгая, я даже немного возбудился, — первым нарушил тишину Чес с улыбкой на лице.</p><p>      Просто игнорируй, Лидия.</p><p>— Мне нужен номер Хэви.<br/>— У меня его нет, — мужчина пожал плечами. — Конечно номер был в телефоне, но я всё ещё не купил новый.<br/>— До сих пор?<br/>— Ну что ж поделать? — риторически ответил вопросом на вопрос Чес. — Зато живу себе в тишине и спокойствии. Никто от меня ничего не хочет, а кто хочет…<br/>— Так рассуждают только неудачники, вроде тебя.</p><p>      Улыбка Чеса стала жёстче, превратившись в усмешку.</p><p>— Эй-эй, полегче, Лидия. Тебе ж вроде как помощь нужна.<br/>— Если у тебя нет номера, ты для меня бесполезен, — хоть это и было так, но всё же Лидия не торопилась уходить.<br/>— Да, но зато я наизусть помню номер его бати. Он, кстати, по совместительству, твой брательник.<br/>— Не умничай. У меня есть номер Себастьяна.<br/>— С чем тебя и поздравляю, — его ладонь хлопнула о другую, — но раз ты пришла ко мне, значит не хочешь звонить ему сама.</p><p>      Лидия со злостью сжала зубы. Чёртов ублюдок умнее, чем кажется.</p><p>— Что ты хочешь?<br/>— Оооу, присядь рядышком. Я скажу тебе на ушко… — бархатным голосом произнёс Чес. — Ну, ладно, можно и не на ушко, — через минуту переглядываний добавил он и похлопал рядом с собой ладонью.</p><p>      Лидия, презрительно скривив губы, закатила глаза, но присела на краешек скамьи на приличном расстоянии от мужчины. Наверняка сейчас попросит денег. Может даже на новый телефон. До чего же бесстыжий всё-таки человек.</p><p>— Говори.<br/>— Прекрати меня игнорировать.</p><p>На несколько секунд Лидия впала в ступор. Потом, не веря в то, что услышала прямо посмотрела на Чеса.</p><p>— Что ты сказал?<br/>— Прекрати. Меня. Игнорировать.<br/>— Да с чего ты взял, что я тебя игнорирую? Это моя классическая манера общения с такими отбросами, как ты.</p><p>      Конечно она его игнорировала, чёрт побери. Это всё равно, что позволить таракану ползать у себя дома, не предпринимая никаких мер.</p><p>— Не ври мне. Я ж не слепой. Вижу разницу.<br/>— Давай я просто дам тебе десятку, и ты достанешь мне номер.<br/>— Нихуя. Или ты прекращаешь игнорить меня, или звонишь Глэму сама.</p><p>      Блять! Лидия готова была орать. Да чтоб этого червя машина сбила!</p><p>— Надеюсь ты щас не желаешь мне быть сбитым машиной? А то знаю я вас, — Чес коротко рассмеялся, выглядя при этом так, словно что-то вспомнил.</p><p>      Да как так-то? Надо было решать, причем быстро. Мимо проходили музыканты, а это значило лишь то, что время у неё заканчивалось. Разве стоил племянник того, чтобы переступить через себя и лично позвонить брату? Не очень, если уж откровенно. С другой стороны это ничтожество, с которым на одной планете находиться противно, со своими возмутительными запросами. Кто знает, вообще, что он имеет ввиду под «прекратить игнорировать»? Тогда остаётся третий вариант: Хэви проделает долгий путь до её дома, а дворецкий пошлёт его обратно. Лидия вспомнила воскресное занятие. Вчера он купил для неё шоколадное печенье, потому что в субботу они пили чай без сладостей.</p><p>— Согласна, — произнесла Лидия быстрее, чем успела прийти к окончательному решению.<br/>— Отлично. Давай телефон.<br/>— Ещё чего. С моего ты звонить не будешь.<br/>— Ну ладно. Пойду стрельну у кого-нить, — Чес встал. — Ты это, присмотри за моей деткой. Чтоб её никто не трогал.</p><p>      До Лидии не сразу дошло, что речь шла о гитаре. Она покосилась на чёрный потрёпанный жизнью материал чехла. Почему сейчас он оставил гитару под её присмотром? Это что, привилегия какая-то? И зачем вообще таскать её на работу? Может играет где-нибудь в подземных переходах, собирая милостыню? Лидия усмехнулась, подумав, что не удивилась бы, узнав о чём-то подобном. По состоянию чехла она предположила, что и гитара в нём стара, как мир… старше наверное только гитара Хэви, которую мальчик притащил с собой в субботу.</p><p>— Держи.</p><p>      Под носом Лидии оказался клочок бумаги. Довольно быстро, отметила она про себя и, взяв листочек в руки, вгляделась в цифры.</p><p>— Я начинаю думать, что Хэви твой сын… — пробормотала Лидия себе под нос. Она не знала, услышал ли Чес её комментарий, так как уже набирала номер племянника, но заметила, что мужчина сделал пару шагов назад. — Хэви? Это Лидия. Ты на уроке?<br/>— Привет, тётя Ли! Не, у нас перемена, — послышался в трубке бодрый голос мальчика.<br/>— Хорошо. Сегодня ко мне не приходи. Я задержусь на работе.<br/>— Чёёрт! Жалко! А то я ещё печенек нам купил. Ты, кстати, попробовала то печенье, которое я вчера оставил?<br/>— Так ты специально это сделал? — Лидия вздохнула. — Я же тебе говорила, что не ем сладкое. И естественно ту ерунду приказала выкинуть.<br/>— Блин, я уверен, что тебе бы понравилось… Ну ладно, хорошо. А завтра получится встретиться?</p><p>      Лидия задумалась. Племянник напрашивался на встречи каждый день. Не стоило ли установить определённые даты посещения?</p><p>— Ты успеваешь совмещать музыкальные занятия со школьными? Дальше будет только сложнее.</p><p>      Хэви натянуто рассмеялся.</p><p>— Не волнуйся за это. У меня всё под контролем.<br/>— Когда так говорят, обычно стоит волноваться. Мне-то всё равно, конечно, — поспешно добавила Лидия, больше для себя самой. — Твои родители ведь контролируют это?<br/>— Э-э, да. Да, конечно, — по слегка неуверенному голосу Лидия поняла, что дела у мальчика обстоят совсем плохо, но решила не мешать стремлению Хэви заниматься музыкой.<br/>— Хорошо, завтра я смогу. В четыре или полпятого. И возьми с собой ту гитару.<br/>— Правда?! Супер! Тогда до завтра. Пока!</p><p>      Лидия сбросила вызов и поднялась на ноги. Всё это время Чес с полуулыбкой наблюдал за ней, облокотившись на витражное окно.</p><p>— Ну и как тебе малой?<br/>— Пока сложно сказать, прошло всего два занятия, — не желая вдаваться в подробности, ответила Лидия.<br/>— Да брось. Ты же про. Сразу должна втыкать в такие вещи.</p><p>      Если бы племянник в первый день не подобрал мелодию, которую играла Лидия, она бы так и считала, что это бессмысленная трата времени для них обоих. Но озвучить это, значило признать свою ошибку, а делать это перед Чесом Лидия точно не собиралась. Как и не собиралась развивать с ним разговор о музыкальных способностях племянника, несмотря на условия прекратить его игнорировать.</p><p>— Теория даётся ему тяжело, а к практике мы ещё не приступали, — Лидия поправила ремешок маленькой сумочки-клатча на плече, намекая, что планирует закончить разговор и вернуться к работе.<br/>— Советую не откладывать в коробку. Глэм сказал у парня талант.<br/>— В ящик.<br/>— Чё?<br/>— Не откладывают в ящик.<br/>— Да не похер ли? — Чес беззаботно махнул рукой и, остановившись напротив Лидии, водрузил чехол с гитарой на плечо. — Я, кстати, говорил тебе сегодня, что ты отлично выглядишь?</p><p>      Лидия сдержала раздражённых вздох и разгладила несуществующие складки на обычном, без рукавов, но с широкими лямками, платье-чехле цвета индиго с квадратным разрезом на груди и длиной до середины бедра, которое выгодно оттеняло её цвет глаз.</p><p>— Нет, сегодня не говорил, — ядовито ответила Лидия.<br/>— Вот и хорошо. Потому что выглядишь ты просто бомбично. Не то чтобы в остальные дни ты выглядела хуже…<br/>— Я в курсе, — в том же тоне перебила Лидия. Он делал ей комплименты каждый день. Неужели правда думал, что подобным образом сможет привлечь такую, как она? Идиот.</p><p>      Чес рассмеялся и они вместе направились в комнату звукозаписи. <br/>      Наконец работа возобновилась. Вот только у Лидии сложилось впечатление, что её этим днём решили доконать. Мало того, что спину ей прожигало несколько пар женских глаз, так эти особи ещё и в порыве своей ненависти, то фальшивили, то в ноты не попадали, то резали её слух нечистыми звуками. Неужели они потеряли самообладание, только из-за того, что этот петух зашёл в одно помещение вместе с ней? В очередной раз, когда мистер S. остановил процесс записи для вежливой просьбы настроиться на рабочий лад, Лидия не выдержала и высказала всё, что обо всех них думает и где им следует играть с таким уровнем «мастерства». Подумать только, и это ей в первый день указали на то, что она, видите ли, не первая скрипка! Никто, ожидаемо, не посмел ей ответить, потому что возражать против очевидного — выставить себя ещё большим дураком. Но, в какой-то степени, Лидия даже хотела, чтобы кто-нибудь из этих дур открыл свой рот и попробовал ей возразить. Настолько она была взвинчена.</p><p>— Мне надо выйти, — внезапно сказал Чес и, сняв с себя гитару, приложил её к стенке.<br/>— Ты ещё куда собрался? — спросила Лидия, резко оборачиваясь в сторону мужчины. Теперь всё её раздражение сконцентрировалось на нём.<br/>— Отлить. Хочешь со мной? — на эту реплику от мужской половины коллектива послышались смешки.</p><p>      Лидия раздражённо цыкнула, презрительно скривившись.</p><p>— Давайте устроим пятиминутку, — мистер S., подняв руки на уровне груди, скрестил их перед собой.<br/>— Конечно давайте. Мало же отдыхали за сегодня, — саркастично произнесла Лидия и вслед за Чесом вышла из комнаты звукозаписи.<br/>— Так ты со мной?<br/>— Отстань от меня.</p><p>      Чес низко бархатно рассмеялся.</p><p>— Ну, если передумаешь, ты знаешь где меня найти.</p><p>      Лидия не удосужилась с ответом и направилась к кулеру попить воды. Спустя пять минут глубокого медитативного дыхания она смогла успокоиться. Спустя ещё десять - послала в туалет за Чесом какого-то грязного лохматого мужика с барабанными палочками за трусами. Получив донесение, что мужчина там отсутствовал, приказала всем идти его искать, иначе она за себя не ручалась. Пройдя взад-вперёд по коридору вдоль витражных окон, Лидия заметила промелькнувший силуэт Чеса на улице и поспешно спустилась сначала на первый этаж, а затем уже вышла на улицу.<br/>      Оперевшись спиной на стену здания, Чес с блаженным лицом курил сигарету. Взгляд его, словно одурманенный, был устремлён куда-то вперёд.</p><p>— Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь?! — сходу налетела Лидия на него и, выхватив сигарету практически изо рта, отшвырнула её куда-то в сторону.<br/>— Эээй! Ты чё исполняешь? — проводив сигарету шокированным взглядом, мужчина круглыми глазами уставился на неё.<br/>— Ничего, что тебя все ждут?<br/>— Да я ж только закурил!<br/>— Плевать я на это хотела! Перерыв был объявлен на пять минут. Ты отсутствуешь уже больше пятнадцати. Какая наглость, безответственность и несоблюдение субординации. Ты вообще свой трудовой договор читал? Если, благодаря тебе и таким как ты, у нас продлятся сроки записи, с нас затребуют неустойку.<br/>— Серьёзно что ли? — не выражая никакого интереса к только что услышанной информации, индифферентно спросил Чес, убрав руки в карманы джинс. — А ты всё за бабло трясёшься? Я слышал тебе денег на Титаник хватит.<br/>— На что мне хватит денег, не твоего ума дело. Побеспокойся лучше о своём финансовом состоянии.</p><p>      Чес хмыкнул.</p><p>— Не, это слишком скучно. Я имею ввиду, что тебе стоит расслабиться немного. Покайфовать от жизни что ли… Кстати, может вместе покурим? — он вытащил из кармана мятую пачку.<br/>— Я тебе сейчас эту пачку… — Лидия замолчала. В высшем обществе неприлично выражаться нецензурными словами.<br/>— Ну давай, спиздани чё-нить, — насмешливо произнёс Чес.</p><p>      А с другой стороны, где она в данный момент нашла приличное общество?</p><p>— …в задницу засуну.<br/>— Пфф, — Чес прыснул от смеха. — Полегчало?<br/>— Нет! Живо идём!<br/>— Если ты продолжишь так на меня орать, мне снова понадобится в туалет, — пробубнил себе под нос Чес, но Лидия услышала и вновь развернулась к нему.<br/>— Не замечала у тебя проблем с мочеиспусканием.<br/>— Ааа, та не… эт не то, — загадочно произнёс он, скользнув взглядом по её открытым коленкам и зависая взглядом в ложбинке небольшой, но аккуратной груди.<br/>— Ты хуже всех, — с отвращением произнесла Лидия, проследив за его взглядом.<br/>— Оу, спасибо.<br/>— Это был не комплимент! Пошевеливайся.</p><p>      Запись основного костяка произведения они закончили в начале пятого. Ни разу за всё время запись одного трека не занимала у них так много времени. Лидии оставалось лишь надеяться, что практика сегодняшнего дня не будет повторяться на постоянной основе.<br/>      Не дожидаясь пока все разойдутся она устроилась за роялем, изучая ноты. Помощник мистера S., заикнувшись пару раз, предложил ей отдохнуть, но, получив в ответ раздражительный взгляд и ответ, что именно этим она и занималась, поспешно ретировался. Лидия хорошо играла на рояле… пока имела практику. Бич всех музыкантов, если не позаниматься день-два — уже играешь хуже. После трех дней без занятий — почти новые ощущения для рук. Нужно какое-то время, чтобы восстановиться. Со скрипкой у неё не было проблем, благо была работа и играть приходилось каждый день, а вот на рояле она уже и не помнила, когда играла что-либо сложное. В то время пока Лидия готовилась, все уже ушли, оставив её одну. И, несмотря на то, что никто её не отвлекал и не нервировал лишний раз, это заняло больше времени, чем Лидия планировала.<br/>      Только через полтора часа, в общей группе, она написала в общем чате, что готова. Когда вернулся мистер S. вместе со звукорежиссёром, её глаза удивлённо расширились, потому что следом за ними зашёл Чес. Что он здесь делал? Почему не ушёл? Заметив направленный на себя взгляд, он с улыбкой помахал ей рукой. Лидия вернула лицу обычное недовольное выражение и, на его жест, чуть скривила губы и приподняла бровь.</p><p>— Буду тебе ассистировать, — сказал Чес, заходя в комнату звукозаписи. Лидия отметила, что свою гитару он оставил снаружи у одного из диванов.<br/>— Здесь всего четыре листа. Они прекрасно помещаются на подставке друг за другом, — Лидия была категорически против этой затеи. И хоть листочки лежали друг за другом, вот только делали это внахлёст, прикрывая предыдущие ноты. Лидия запомнила прикрытые ноты более менее, но на крайний случай планировала пригласить мистера S. помочь ей убирать листы.<br/>— Брось. Не будешь отвлекаться лишний раз.</p><p>      Лидия чуть не ляпнула, что присутствие Чеса отвлекает её сильнее, чем отсутствие неполного обзора нот, но вовремя прикусила язык. Даже на её взгляд это бы прозвучало слишком двусмысленно. Хотя она всего лишь имела бы ввиду, что когда он находился рядом, Лидию отвлекал его запах, — горькие сигареты, древесная кора, кофе и пыль, — щекотавший ноздри. Пришлось с этим смириться и терпеть, ровно как и то, что спустя буквально несколько минут после начала записи, вновь отключили электричество.</p><p>— Дааа, походу чёт серьёзное случилось, — произнёс над ней Чес в полной темноте, через несколько секунд ожидания восстановления электроэнергии.</p><p>      Лидия оставила реплику без ответа. Она со вздохом опустила голову вниз, положив на лоб ладони. Чес на ощупь пошёл к выходу, пробормотав что-то про «главное не пиздануться». Лидия помассировала голову и, включив фонарик на телефоне, направилась следом. Мистер S. с кем-то говорил по телефону. Особо не вслушиваясь, она присела на диванчик и уже предполагала, что, наверное, на сегодня они всё-таки закончат.</p><p>— Полчаса, — отключив телефон, сказал мистер S. — Мисс Лидия, я понимаю вы устали, но очень прошу сделать всё сегодня, чтобы завтра не пришлось тратить на это время и не отбиться от графика.<br/>— Хорошо, я подожду ещё полчаса, но если электричество не восстановят, или опять отключать, я уйду.<br/>— Согласен, спасибо. Пойду ещё сделаю пару звонков.</p><p>      Лидия тоже вышла, хоть за целый день с Рейчем пообщаться. Минут через десять ему по второй линии позвонил директор оркестра, в котором они работали. Они коротко попрощались, и Лидия вернулась в слабо освещаемую табличкой «Выход» комнату, с удовольствием отмечая, что в ней никого нет. Она удобно устроилась на одном из диванчиком, расслабила ноющую спину и, откидывая голову на спинку, прикрыла глаза.</p><p>— Горячий, как мои объятья, зелёный чай или сладкий, как мой поцелуй, кофе.</p><p>      Лидия вздрогнула, распахивая глаза. Проморгалась пару раз, собираясь с мыслями. Силуэт Чеса стоял перед ней с согнутыми в локтях руками.</p><p>— Кхм, ты хоть понимаешь насколько убого это звучит?</p><p>      Чес рассмеялся.</p><p>— Я не знал, что ты пьёшь, поэтому сделал и чай, и кофе. Чай только зелёный остался.<br/>— Как? Если автоматы не должны работать.<br/>— У охранника внизу. Повезло, что у него чайник как раз был горячий. Так что выберешь?</p><p>      Лидия вздохнула.</p><p>— Чай.<br/>— Ооу, не любишь целоваться?<br/>— Ой, всё. Отстань от меня, — недовольно произнесла Лидия и скривилась, хоть в темноте и не было видно.<br/>— Ладно-ладно, соррян. Бери, — он протянул ей стаканчик. Несколько секунд она сверлила взглядом то место, где должно было быть его лицо, после чего аккуратно взяла стаканчик. На секунду кожа их рук соприкоснулась. — Ого, руки у тебя холоднючие.<br/>— Пониженный гемоглобин, — Лидия обхватила стаканчик ладонями, тем самым согревая их. Тем временем Чес сел на диванчик напротив.<br/>— Тогда может стоит всё-таки налечь на печенюхи, которые таскает племянник?<br/>— Ты слышал разговор?<br/>— Да, динамик на мобиле у тебя ядрёный, конечно.</p><p>      Лидия тихонько вздохнула от усталости. Она хотела сказать, что это не его дело, но промолчала. Пусть сам догадается, раз он такой сообразительный. Дальше разговор не шёл, но Лидия не ощущала какого-либо дискомфорта. Язык горчил от вкуса дешёвого зелёного чая, зато по внутренностям расползалось приятное тепло.</p><p>— А давай сыграю что-нибудь пока ждём, — предложил вдруг Чес и потянулся к своей гитаре.<br/>— Боюсь от твоего рока у меня разболится голова.<br/>— Я лёгенький. Для релакса.</p><p>      Лидия сильно сомневалась, что под рок можно релаксировать, но спорить не стала. У неё для этого не было ни сил, ни желания. Пусть делает, что хочет. Чес расчехлил гитару, уложил на колени и вслепую взял на пробу несколько аккордов. Спустя минуту, он уже наигрывал медленную, низкого звучания мелодию. Потом Чес и вовсе запел. Лидия отметила, что его хрипловатый голос прекрасно сочетался с мелодией, которую он играл. Не без удивления она заметила, что хотела бы дослушать песню до конца.</p><p>— …Я живой благодаря тебе. Я словно проснулся ото сна из-за тебя. Говорю тебе, я живой. Я наяву поглощаю тебя…*<br/>— Это что-то из вашего? — спросила Лидия, когда Чес закончил.<br/>— Не, это Годсмак. Наши песни все движовые.<br/>— И что, у этого… — Лидия взмахнула рукой, припоминая название, — Годсмака все песни такие?<br/>— Нет, конечно. Просто рок тоже может быть спокойным.<br/>— Никогда не думала об этом, — не проявляя особого интереса к теме, ответила Лидия, допивая остывший чай.<br/>— А ты подумай на досуге. В роке много ответвлений. Вот конкретно эту разновидность рока называют «гранж**»… Если точнее постгранж, ну да ладно уже.<br/>— Пф, — Лидия чуть скривилась от значения этого слова. Кто вообще додумался обозвать музыкальный стиль грязью? — не хочу иметь ничего общего с этим… гранжем.</p><p>      Чес громко рассмеялся. Лидия не поняла чем на этот раз был вызван его смех. Возможно он опять что-то вспомнил, а может и нет. В темноте всё равно не разберёшь.</p><p>— Но тебе ведь понравилась музыка… Гранж? — его пальцы задели несколько струн, извлекая певучую трель.</p><p>      Лидия приподняла бровь. Он что, сейчас её гранж обозвал? Задать вопрос вслух она не успела из-за резко вспыхнувшего света, который больно ударил по глазам. Некоторое время Лидия просидела накрыв веки ладонью. Ещё через несколько минут вернулся мистер S. и звукорежиссёр. С новыми силами Лидия вернулась к работе. Каким же всё-таки долгим выдался день. Когда они, наконец, закончили и Лидия оказалась на улице, она с наслаждением втянула свежий вечерний воздух.</p><p>- Ты как домой будешь добираться? — поинтересовался у неё стоявший позади Чес.</p><p>      Лидия повернула голову в его сторону, окидывая взглядом. Внешне он ничем не изменился с их первой встречи. Всё та же нелепая поношенная одежда, грязные волосы, куцая бородка, куча побрякушек на шее и в ушах, гитара за спиной, раскуренная сигарета в руках. Видел бы её сейчас отец за разговором с подобным мусором, за волосы бы оттаскал, внезапно холодно подумала Лидия, но отца больше нет, а вместе с его уходом не осталось никого, кто мог бы указывать ей как и что делать. Лидия отвернулась и обхватила себя руками. По оголённой коже, из-за прохладного воздуха, бегали мурашки. Вопрос, повисший в воздухе, всё ещё оставался без ответа. Она не совсем понимала, к чему он этим интересуется. Должно быть, и такому как он не чуждо вежливое любопытство.</p><p>— У меня личный водитель. Должен скоро подъехать.<br/>— А, ну да, ну да. Тогда я подожду, когда ты сядешь и тоже пойду.<br/>— Это не обязательно. Он скоро будет здесь.</p><p>      Чес не ответил. Лидия не слышала удаляющихся шагов, поэтому предположила, что он всё ещё стоит на месте. Когда тишину нарушила музыка и звук вибрации, Лидия мелко вздрогнула и на секунду опустила взгляд на свою сумочку, но потом она поняла, что на её телефоне стандартная мелодия звонка, а здесь играло что-то из рока. Впрочем уже не играло. Лидия нахмурилась и обернулась вполоборота. Чес с перепуганным видом стоял с телефоном в руках, сбрасывая вызов. Его взгляд широко раскрытых глаз на мгновение встретился с её, упал на телефон, затем снова на неё.</p><p>— Блядь, — смачно выругался он, опуская руки.<br/>— Поверить не могу… Хотя нет, вообще-то, могу, — не скрывая язвительного тона сказала Лидия.<br/>— Только давай без драмы. Я всё объясню, — поднял он одну руку перед собой.<br/>— Не утруждай себя. Не хочу даже знать к чему было всё это представление про отсутствующий телефон.</p><p>      При желании поставить ей то глупое условие можно было и при наличии телефона. Дурость какая-то. За спиной раздался звук клаксона. Подъехал водитель. Как вовремя. Лидия развернулась и пошла к своему автомобилю. Она ожидала, что он будет кричать что-нибудь оправдательное ей вслед, но нет. После того, как Лидия села в машину, водитель захлопнул за ней дверцу. Не сдержав любопытства, которое сложно было отрицать, она обернулась, радуясь тому, что задние стёкла машины затонированы. Чес всё ещё стоял на том же месте, убрав руки в карманы, и смотрел как раз туда, где сидела Лидия. Она недовольно поджала губы. Выглядело так, будто она испугалась разговора и сбежала. А Лидия не из тех, кто от чего-то убегает. Она не Себастьян, чёрт возьми! Лидия резко села ровно, скрестив руки под грудью.</p><p>— Мне ехать, мисс Лидия? — спросил водитель.<br/>— Нет, давай ещё полчаса постоим! — брови водителя непонимающе подскочили вверх. — Ох, что за идиот. Езжай уже быстрее.<br/>— А этот мужчина…</p><p>      Не успел водитель договорить, как в стекло с её стороны постучали короткой дробью. За время их короткого разговора, Чес подошёл к машине, и непонятно как он понял, но, как только Лидия посмотрела на него, Чес, с улыбкой на лице, помахал ей рукой на прощанье.</p><p>— Пф, поехали, — совершенно спокойно приказала она, отворачиваясь от окна.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Godsmack «Asleep», перевод перековеркан вдоль и поперёк для эпичности момента.<br/>**grunge, букв. «грязь», «надрыв» </p><p>Сама не пойму почему, но это моя любимая часть. И, да, куда уж без намёка на гранж хд</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>